The Black Knight
by Alquimista
Summary: A veces la línea entre un traidor y un héroe es invisible. En quien puedes confiar cuando todos se vuelven en tu contra. ¿En tu familia? ¿En tus amigos? ¿En el amor de tu vida? Quizás en ninguno de ellos... ¡Quizás ni en ti mismo! Canon: 6 Libro.
1. Renacimiento

Aviso: No poseo los derechos de H.P... Perra suerte la mía... ni siquiera de alguna de las películas. ¡Que le vamos a hacer!...

PROLOGO:

RENACIMIENTO.

Ron Weasley cerró los ojos deslumbrado por el fulgor del Sol que asomaba lentamente por el horizonte. Después de frotar sus doloridos ojos miró a su alrededor totalmente desorientado, como si acabara de despertarse de un pesado sueño.

Al fondo estaba la enorme y pesada silueta del castillo de Hogwarts, recortándose contra el cielo, a su alrededor se extendía exuberante una hermosa pradera que se deslizaba hasta la orilla del lago. Se encontraba dentro de los campos de Hogwarts... pero todo estaba distinto de como lo conocía.

Eran principios de noviembre, tendría que hacer un frío horrible, todo debería estar helado y cubierto de nieve, no verde y vibrante como si estuvieran en mitad de la primavera. ¿Y donde estaban las tiendas? Durante el último año, la guerra se había ido de mal en peor. Todos los campos de Hogwarts estaban cubiertos por tiendas de refugiados, como una macabra imitación de lo que Ron había visto en el mundial de Quidditch hacia ya varios años.

Un golpe de viento estuvo a punto de arrancarle la capa del cuello. Observó un momento su ropa. ¿Por qué vestía de luto? Pantalones, camisa y capa negras... o por lo menos ese debió ser su color original, ahora se parecía más a un gris sucio.

No lograba entender nada. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Por que todo estaba tan cambiado? El calor, las tiendas, incluso la ropa que vestía. La cabeza le dolía espantosamente y la luz le molestaba. ¿Quizás tenia resaca? Eso explicaría el porque amaneció al lado del lago, pero no el resto. Intentó recordar, pero solo logró es agravar su jaqueca. Al final hizo lo único que podía hacer: Se envolvió en lo que quedaba de la capa y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Apenas había alcanzado la mitad del camino cuando varios hechizos pasaron como centellas a su alrededor. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que estaba pasando. Cuatro figuras avanzaban hacia él, de sus varitas salía un torrente de destellos multicolores. Esquivó la primera maldición, mientras buscaba frenéticamente su varita. Logró evitar otras dos antes de que sus piernas cedieran bruscamente bajo él: ¡Piernas de gelatina! Lanzó el contra-hechizo un segundo demasiado tarde. Un resplandor rojizo chocando contra su pecho fue lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad de apoderase de él.

Se encontraba sentado en una silla; atado a ella, en realidad. Alguien se había metido en el interior de su cráneo y no paraba de golpearlo con un martillo. Un hombre estaba prácticamente encima de él, casi nariz con nariz, apuntándole con una varita. Reconoció inmediatamente el uniforme. El auror se apartó lentamente sin dejar de apuntarle. Ahora podía ver donde se encontraba.

Casi podía ver a Dumbledore sentado detrás de su despacho, mirándole con esos ojos, misteriosos e inquisitivos... pero eso no era posible, Dumbledore llevaba muerto casi un año. Ni siquiera era su sucesora, la profesora McGonagall. Era Percy. No el Percy Weasley que Ron conocía, este era mayor, sus rasgos estaban endurecidos; arrugas y canas marcaban su cara. Y su expresión... Ron jamás había visto una expresión de odio semejante.

Percy se quedó mirándole un momento. -Sinceramente, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué demonios estabas buscando?... ¿Qué crees que vas a ganar con todo esto?-

-No... No entiendo...-

-No, claro. No entiendes nada... ¡Inocente como una paloma!- Se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un gesto dolorosamente familiar. -¿No nos has hecho ya suficiente daño? Tenías la oportunidad de huir, o de esconderte... ¡de matarte! Lo que sea, menos... menos esto.- Hizo un gesto despectivo hacia él, como si su mera existencia fuera un insulto al buen gusto.

-Percy...- Ron estaba totalmente confuso. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Percy era el director de Hogwarts? ¿Y qué había hecho él que fuera tan horrible?

-Percy, Percy.- Se burló, gimoteando. -¡Que demonios quieres...! ¿El perdón? ¿Crees que con tus crímenes vas a poder negociar?... ¡No me hagas reír! Lo único que vas a lograr es traer dolor y vergüenza sobre toda la familia. Eras un héroe... El mejor amigo de Harry Potter sacrificándose heroicamente por él. Y ahora... ¡Ahora no eres mas que un miserable traidor!-

-¡NO SOY UN TRAIDOR! ¡Yo no he hecho nada...!-

-¡¿NO?!... ¿Y QUE ES ESTO?- Percy se abalanzó sobre él y de un tirón le arrancó toda la manga de la camisa. En su antebrazo, una serpiente se retorcía entre los dientes de una calavera.

Un grito de horror resonó dentro de la celda 353, en las profundidades del Ministerio de la Magia.


	2. Oscuridad

Aviso: Sigo sin tener los derechos de H.P, pero estoy en ello... Paciencia...

OSCURIDAD.

Estaba cansado... agotado. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrado en esa maldita celda? ¿Dos, tres, cuatro meses? Imposible saberlo. Solo salía de la celda para los interrogatorios. Solían entrar dos aurores, lo conducían a otra sala, lo ataban a una silla y le hacían beber alguna clase de poción, después de eso sus recuerdos siempre se volvían confusos y sin sentido. Cuando se despertaba al día siguiente, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y un regusto asqueroso en la boca.

Naturalmente, los primeros días se había resistido. Había gritado, pataleado, exigido ver a su familia, a Harry... a quien fuera. En algún momento de desesperación, incluso había intentado atacar a los aurores. Derrotar a dos aurores con una varita habría sido casi imposible, pero con las manos desnudas... Lo único que había logrado es acabar magullado, atado y amordazado. Al cabo de unas semanas dejó de quejarse y de oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Por lo poco que había podido oír del carcelero, habían pasado meses desde sus últimos recuerdos. Finalmente Harry había logrado destruir al Señor Oscuro, y la mayoría de los Mortífagos estaban muertos o pudriéndose en prisión... Exactamente igual que él. Y lo peor es que no podía culparles. Meses sin un solo recuerdo y cuando aparece, tiene 'la marca' en el brazo y ninguna explicación coherente del porqué. Si fuera otra persona, él tampoco creería en su inocencia. El problema es que no lo era y por mucho que no recordara nada, jamás podrían convencerle de que era un traidor. Debía de haber alguna explicación. ¡Tenía que haberla!... Quizás le habían torturado o intentado utilizar como espía... o... o algo... simplemente era imposible que hubiera traicionado a las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Se pasó las manos por el costado, podía contar hasta la última de sus costillas. Desde luego, la vida en los calabozos del Ministerio no le estaba sentando muy bien, demasiada poca comida y demasiado tiempo para pensar. Muchas veces se preguntaba que estaría pasando afuera, en el mundo. ¿Sabría su familia donde estaba? ¿Y Harry y Hermione? Seguro que estaban preocupados por él. Conociendo a Hermione estarían removiendo cielo y tierra, intentando ayudarle.

Un sonido sacó a Ron de sus pensamientos. Lo único bueno de estar en una celda era que había mucho tiempo para prepararse para las visitas. Primero los pasos resonando por los corredores, después los cerrojos de la puerta descorriéndose, y por último el chillido de los goznes oxidados, mientras por fin se abría la pequeña pero sorprendentemente gruesa puerta de la celda.

Durante unos segundos permaneció abierta sin que apareciese nadie. Al fin una figura menuda atravesó la abertura. No podía ser más distinta a la pareja de enormes aurores que solía venir a recogerle. El hombrecillo llevaba sombrero y traje oscuro, unas pequeñas gafas redondas y un maletín de cuero negro. Se quedo parado, observando con una mirada nerviosa como la puerta de la celda se volvía a cerrar.

Después de que todos los cerrojos fueron echados miró a su alrededor, aunque no es que hubiera mucho que ver. La celda era casi cúbica, de tres metros de lado; paredes, suelo y techo de grandes bloques de piedra; un jergón en una esquina y una letrina en el lado contrario. Tras un momento de duda decidió sentarse en una esquina del sucio jergón, lo más lejos posible de él.

-Bueno... como comprenderá no estoy aquí por gusto. El Ministerio de la Magia ha designado un defensor para su caso. Yo le representare frente al Wizengamot.- Espero unos segundos. Al no encontrar respuesta continuó. –Por supuesto el Ministerio me ha suministrado toda la documentación necesaria, pero si tiene algo que añadir, este es el momento.-

-¿Añadir? No recuerdo nada. Lo último que sé es que estaba en Hogwarts, justo después de Halloween.-

-Sí, bueno. De eso hace algunos meses. Ha sido sometido a varias inspecciones y... si me permite un momento...– Abrió el maletín y empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. –Sí, aquí está... Su perdida de memoria de debe... sí... Bien. Al parecer fue usted sometido a un hechizo especialmente complicado, probablemente por quien-usted-ya-sabe. Cualquier intento de romperlo o retirarlo dañaría fatalmente su mente.- Levantó la vista para mirarlo brevemente. –Básicamente, lo convertirían en un vegetal.- Volvió a guardar el papel con evidente satisfacción.

-Curiosamente el hechizo parece estar... derrumbándose sería la palabra mas adecuada, por si mismo. En unos pocos meses es probable que haya desaparecido totalmente. De todas maneras, la perdida de memoria no cambia nada, tenemos... quiero decir, tienen su varita y hay suficientes testimonios como para condenarle al beso sin ninguna duda... y el truco de decir que estaba bajo el 'Imperius' dejó de funcionar hace mucho. Probablemente ni siquiera se hubieran molestado en juzgarle si no fuera por eso.- Hizo un gesto apuntando a su frente.

Levantó su vista automáticamente, pero por supuesto no podía ver su propia frente. Se tocó con la mano, pero no notó nada raro. -¿Qué...-

-Ah, por supuesto. Tampoco recuerda eso. Lleva usted un tatuaje en su frente, en realidad rodea toda su cabeza; Una maldición 'Ragnarok'. Eso le ha protegido hasta ahora, pero no evitará que se pase en Azkaban el resto de sus días... o que le den el beso cuando logren desactivarla. En cualquier caso este juicio no tiene demasiado sentido. Lo único que hay que decidir es la pena a aplicar. Honradamente, creo que lo mejor sería aceptar todos los cargos y suplicar la clemencia del tribunal.-

-¿Clemencia?, Pero si yo NO he hecho NADA. ¡Tiene que haber una explicación!- Intentó acercarse al hombre, pero se estrelló contra un muro invisible.

-Me temo que esa actitud es inútil y, por favor, no intente acercarse.- Apuntó un dedo hacia su cabeza. –'Sombreros escudo', una ingeniosa invención de sus hermanos.- Cerró el maletín y se levantó, ansioso por salir de una vez de la asfixiante celda. –La última vista será dentro de diez días. Avíseme si cambia de opinión.-

-¡Espere!... ¿Que pasa con mi familia? ¿Saben donde estoy? ¿Voy a poder verlos?

El hombre golpeó la puerta un par de veces y los cerrojos empezaron a abrirse. –Su familia esta perfectamente informada de todo el proceso, pero tratándose de un preso de máxima seguridad no creo que sean posibles las visitas. No obstante, intentare hacer todo lo que pueda al respecto.-

-Aunque no creo que vaya a servir de mucho.- Murmuró para sus adentros mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

---------------------------------------------

Bueno, creo que me podrían dar el premio al capítulo más aburrido de todos los tiempos del Fan-fic!!... Espero que el próximo sea un poco más movido. Con un poco de suerte aparecerá Ginny... siempre se puede confiar en ella para animar la cosa!

Gracias a los que han review-ado. Y como siempre los reviews serán bien recibidos tanto para bien, como para criticar algo... O para desahogarse, si pensáis que esto es peor que una resaca de aguarras.


	3. Wizengamot

Aviso: Definitivamente los derechos de H.P. no son míos, más quisiera yo!...

WIZENGAMOT.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Un solo caballo negro en un tablero de ajedrez vacío.

-¡Deprisa Weasley!-

Alzó la vista. Dumbledore estaba sentado en su despacho, al otro lado del tablero. Le miró impaciente por encima de las gafas.

-¡Weasley, tiene que mover... YA!-

Volvió a mirar al tablero. Seguía igual de vacío, pero sabía que moviera donde moviera iba a perder el caballo, su última pieza.

Dumbledore se levantó bruscamente. -¡VAMOS! ¿A que espera? ¡Tiene que mover YA! ¡Todos están esperando!-

Recorrió el tablero una y otra vez, buscando desesperadamente alguna salida, pero no había ninguna. ¡No encontraba ningún movimiento posible! Todo se va a perder por su culpa. ¡Todo por su culpa!

-No puedo, no puedo...-

-¡NO puedes fallarnos! ¡TIENES que hacerlo! ¡¡¡NO PUEDES FALLAR!!!-

-¡NO PUEDO!-

Sus normalmente apacibles ojos estaban a punto de salirse de las órbitas. Le sujetó por el cuello y empezó a zarandearle, totalmente enloquecido. Tenía miedo... Tenía que irse de allí. De un tirón se logró liberar y salió corriendo del despacho lo más rápido que pudo. No miró atrás pero podía oír sus gritos siguiéndole, cada vez más cercanos... y no solo uno, sino cientos de voces gritando, aullando su nombre.

Estaba en un túnel oscuro y húmedo. A su alrededor, todo estaba cubierto de brazos, piernas, cabezas... como si hubieran descuartizado allí mismo a un millar de personas. Y todos y cada uno de los restos gemían, y lloraban y gritaban de dolor y desesperación. Parecía que le fuera a estallar la cabeza. Siguió corriendo. Intentó salir del túnel pero el suelo esta empapado en sangre y tropezó una y otra vez. Se levantó, pero manos cercenadas le sujetaron empujándole hacia el suelo otra vez, enterrándole vivo. Se revolvió frenéticamente, intentando liberarse, gritar, lo que fuera... pero cada vez estaba más profundamente sumergido en el barro ponzoñoso. Notó como su carne se empezaba a separar de sus huesos. Como, poco a poco, se convertía en uno de ellos...

No podía respirar...

Su garganta se llenó a borbotones de su propia sangre...

No podía respirar...

No podía...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Con un pequeño chasquido, la pequeña esfera que flotaba en lo alto de su celda se encendió, anunciando el comienzo del día. Al menos eso creía el, sin ventanas era imposible estar seguro. Habían pasado ya muchos más de diez días desde la visita del hombrecillo del ministerio, pero nada había ocurrido, todo era normal... o todo lo normal que puede ser una vida en prisión.

Unos minutos después apareció una escudilla con una pasta blanca de aspecto asqueroso y un tazón de agua. Ron se apresuró a recogerlo. En pocos minutos volvería a desaparecer todo, hubiera comido o no. Una vez terminado el desayuno se tumbó en el jergón y esperó a que alguien apareciera.

Estaba ya medio dormido cuando oyó abrirse la puerta. Un auror se asomó por la puerta.

-De pie... Y estate quieto.-

No era uno de los habituales, a este solo lo había visto un par de veces. Quizás por fin iban a llevarle al juicio. Con un poco de suerte podría volver a ver a su familia y a Harry y a Hermione. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo sin verlos, y desde luego, jamás los había necesitado ni echado de menos más que ahora.

Detrás del auror apareció otro mago mucho menos musculoso y con aspecto desaliñado. Realizó unas florituras con la varita y se quedó mirándolo durante un momento. Aparentemente satisfecho con el resultado se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la entrada de la celda. Los sucios harapos que vestía Ron desde su detención se habían convertido en unos pantalones y una camisa negras bastante decentes, también su barba había desaparecido y su pelo ya no estaba sucio y grasiento.

-Vale. Ya estas guapo.- El auror le apuntó con la varita. Ron cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Incluso con los ojos cerrados notó el fogonazo rojo antes de caer inconsciente.

Despertó en una pequeña sala piedra, no muy distinta a su propia celda; detrás tenía un estrecho pasadizo iluminado con antorchas; enfrente, unas enormes puertas ennegrecidas por el paso del tiempo. El mismo auror de antes lo tenía sujeto por el brazo, sosteniéndole de pie mientras se terminaba de recuperar.

-Ahí esta el Wizengamot- señaló con la cabeza a las puertas. -Tienes que entrar y sentarte en una silla que estará detrás.-

-¿Silla?- Ron todavía estaba desorientado por el hechizo.

-Si. No vas a tener ningún problema en reconocerla. Es la única que tiene cadenas.- El auror sonrió.

-¿Cadenas? No quiero ninguna cadena.- ¡El juicio! Lo recordó todo, por fin iban a juzgarle. Pero ¿para que querían encadenarle? Casi no se tenía en pie, no era como que pudiese escapar.

Agitó la varita delante de él. –Tienes que ir allí. Va a ser por las buenas o por las malas. Personalmente, prefiero por las malas...-

De un empujón le llevó hasta las enormes puertas, que empezaron a abrirse por si solas antes de que las pudiera tocar. Delante de él se extendía la sala del Wizengamot. Era una enorme sala subterránea excavada en piedra. Le recordó a un pequeño circo romano. En las gradas, en la penumbra, estaban sentados decenas de magos vestidos de rojo oscuro con una W plateada bordada en el lado izquierdo del pecho. En el centro, mucho más iluminada que el resto de la sala, estaba una tosca silla de madera con cadenas en las patas y brazos, parecía sacada de una cámara de tortura. Varios aurores hacían guardia al pie de las gradas.

-¡Ve a la silla!- El auror le clavó la punta de la varita en la espalda. Ron avanzó lentamente, mirando a su alrededor, intentaba encontrar alguna cara conocida. En algún lado tenía que estar su familia, y Harry y Hermione. Intentó aguzar la vista, pero en la penumbra apenas podía distinguir la primera línea de asientos.

En el centro de la sala apareció su defensor, el hombrecillo del ministerio. Le hizo un gesto hacia la silla.

-Siéntese, por favor.-

En cuanto lo hizo, las cadenas se enroscaron sobre sus muñecas y tobillos, sujetándole firmemente a la silla. Intento liberarse, pero mientras más tiraba de las cadenas, más fuertemente le sujetaban contra la silla.

-Por favor, estése quieto. Es totalmente inútil resistirse. Solo va a lograr hacerse daño.-

Realizó un par de intentos más antes de caer exhausto en la silla. El defensor tenía razón, jamás lograría liberarse.

Una luz se encendió, iluminando un palco central donde estaba el presidente del Wizengamot flanqueado por dos secretarios.

El presidente, un hombre de aspecto severo, físico enjuto y nariz aguileña se levantó y empezó a leer un pergamino. El secretario que estaba a su derecha empezó a tomar notas rápidamente.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, se le hace comparecer frente a la Junta de la Ley Mágica para ser juzgado por los siguientes crímenes: Se le acusa de que, bajo las órdenes del que no-debe-ser-nombrado, ha participando directa o indirectamente en la tortura y asesinato de 26 personas.-

-¿QUE?... YO NO HE HECHO NADA! YO...-

-¡SILENCIO!–

-Yo solo...-

El secretario hizo un gesto. El auror reaccionó al instante.

Ron siguió gesticulando en silencio durante unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-Continuemos... Todas estas acusaciones han sido comprobadas por este tribunal mediante testimonios obtenidos bajo el efecto de Veritaserum, por tanto totalmente fiables. Asimismo se ha examinado la varita perteneciente al reo y se han confirmado la ejecución de maldiciones imperdonables que encajan con los testimonios obtenidos. La condena para todos estos crímenes es la destrucción de su alma mediante el beso de un Dementor.-

-Miembros del jurado, levanten la mano si están de acuerdo con la pena.- Mientras decía esto levanto su propia mano. La mayoría de los magos le siguieron de inmediato, tras algunas dudas y miradas alrededor el resto los imitó. Solo un puñado siguieron con sus manos obstinadamente bajadas.

-¡Señoría!-

El presidente miró como si no pudiera creer que alguien se atreviera a interrumpirle en un momento tan crucial. Tras unos segundos pareció recuperarse de la sorpresa, aunque no del desagrado.

-El Defensor tiene la palabra.-

-Señoría, habíamos pedido la clemencia del tribunal. Ya que la utilización de los dementores será abolida próximamente, habíamos realizado una suplica ante este tribunal para la conmutación de la pena. No hemos recibido respuesta pero...-

El presidente no le dejó acabar. -Es verdad que en estos momentos se esta estudiando la posibilidad de abolir la utilización de dementores, pero en estos momentos es solo eso, una posibilidad. Este tribunal, ni puede regirse por leyes que no existen, ni puede dar tratos de favor a nadie. Según la ley, para los horribles crímenes cometidos por el acusado, solo hay un castigo posible. Su suplica ha sido desestimada.-

Volvió a levantar el pergamino y siguió leyendo con evidente satisfacción.

-El reo será conducido hasta Azkaban donde permanecerá hasta la eliminación de los encantamientos que le protegen, tras lo cual será ejecutada la sentencia. Si ello no fuera posible, permanecerá en dicha prisión hasta el fin de sus días.-

Levantó la vista y miró su alrededor. -Eso es todo. Se levanta la sesión.-

Como un solo hombre, todos los magos se levantaron y empezaron a abandonar la sala hablando ruidosamente entre ellos.

El defensor se acercó a su silla.

-Lo siento, pero con el juicio en la primera pagina de toda la prensa mágica y la posición de su padre en el ministerio... después del desastre de la guerra, todos los miembros del Wizengamot buscan desesperadamente cabezas de turco con las que dar ejemplo. Y quien mejor que el hijo traidor de un alto cargo del Ministerio... Me temo que lo único que he podido conseguir es la autorización para una visita: dos personas durante veinte minutos.-

Ron se quedó mirándolo. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, le habría dicho sin duda alguna que en estos momentos estaría gritando y revolviéndose desesperadamente. Sin embargo solo se sentía... vacío. Simplemente no sabía que decir, todo era totalmente irreal, como si le estuviera pasando a otra persona. Era un extraño sueño del que, tarde o temprano, tenía que despertar.

El hombrecillo le devolvió la mirada. -Quizá no lo crea, pero no estoy disfrutando con esto. Atrasé el juicio todo lo que pude. Con un par de semanas más habría salido la nueva ley. Una condena perpetua en Azkaban es una cosa, pero los dementores... deberíamos acabar con esas abominaciones, no usarlas.-

El auror encargado de su custodia se acercó. -Lo siento, pero tenemos que trasladar al reo.-

-Si, por supuesto.- Vaciló un momento. -Yo... lo siento mucho, de veras.- Se colocó cuidadosamente el sombrero y se alejó con paso cansado.

Alguien masculló algo y todo volvió a ser oscuridad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues lo siento, pero esta vez no ha aparecido Ginny... pero el próximo capítulo si que aparece. Todo para ella... casi... espero...

Gracias por los reviews. Como siempre todos son bien recibidos. Tanto si son preguntas, como comentarios, o criticas... si os gusta, genial!

Si no... Decirme porque, que os parece mal, o como se podría mejorar.


	4. Ginny

Aviso: Los derechos de los libros de Harry Potter no son míos, ni de las películas, ni de nada que se le parezca.

GINNY.

-¡Weasley, tienes visita!-

Ron levantó con dificultad la cabeza. Estaba hecho un ovillo encima del jergón de su nueva celda, intentando mantenerse lo más caliente posible. Si las mazmorras del Ministerio habían sido oscuras y claustrofóbicas, las de Azkaban eran además frías y húmedas.

Delante de él estaba Ginny mirándole con una expresión extraña, le recordó a la que siempre tenía antes de un partido de Quidditch. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, un vestido de verano estampado y un enorme bolso colgado del hombro. Era como una enorme mancha de vivos colores en el universo oscuro y gris de su celda.

-¿Ginny?- Ron se enderezó torpemente mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Ginny se sentó a su lado. –Te he traído algo de comida. Esta en el bolso.- Lo puso encima de la cama, entre los dos. Estaba lleno a rebosar de pequeños bollos. Ron cogió uno y lo devoró de un solo bocado. Era lo más delicioso que jamás había comido. Antes de que lo hubiera tragado ya notaba como el hambre desaparecía y sus perdidas fuerzas regresaban.

-Solo puedes comer uno o dos. Están hechizados para que cada uno tenga suficiente alimento como para un día.-

Miró dentro del bolso, parecía como si le hubieran hecho un hechizo dilatador. Estaba lleno hasta rebosar de docenas de fragantes y tiernos bollos. -¿Para que has traído tantos?- Miró a Ginny sin comprender. Demasiada comida para alguien a quien iban a ejecutar tan pronto.

Ginny se volvió un momento hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que estuvieran solos, y extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba como si esperase que Ron le diera algo.

-¿Qué?...- Un moscardón pasó zumbando cerca de su oído y se posó en el centro de la mano de Ginny. Ella cerró rápidamente el puño atrapándolo, pero en su mano no había una mosca, sino una varita. Ginny apuntó inmediatamente a Ron con ella.

-¡No te muevas!- Ron no sabía de que estar más sorprendido, de que su hermana hubiera logrado introducir una varita dentro de Azkaban o de que le estuviera apuntando con ella.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios te crees que estas haciendo?-

-¡Antes que nada tienes que darme tu palabra que jamás volverás a hacer daño a nadie!-

-Ginny, yo jamás haría daño...-

-¡ME DA IGUAL!... Tienes que jurármelo o no hay trato. Un juramento inquebrantable. Júralo y te ayudare a escapar, sino, te quedas aquí y sirves de desayuno para un dementor. No hay más opciones. ¡Decídete!-

-Sabes perfectamente que para hacer un juramento hacen falta tres personas y aquí solo estamos los dos...-

-Yo seré el testigo.-

-Ginny, no puedes ser testigo y parte en un juramento.-

-¡Que no sea costumbre no significa que no se pueda hacer! ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? Tienes que decidirte ya.-

-¡Joder!...- se pasó las manos por el pelo. Todo era una locura, no había nada que tuviera el más mínimo sentido, pero aun así... ¿Qué tenia que perder? -...esta bien. De acuerdo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

Ginny le cogió la mano, la entrelazó con la suya y apoyó la punta de la varita sobre ellas. –¿Juras no volver a matar, ni torturar, ni causar daño alguno a ninguna persona, mágica o muggle?-

-Sí, Juro.-

Una lengua de fuego salió de la varita y envolvió sus manos, como atando la una a la otra.

-Toma.- Ginny le dio la varita. –Cuando hayan pasado los veinte minutos de la visita el auror vendrá a recogerme. Yo me pondré entre medias. Él no sabe que tienes una varita así que te será fácil dejarlo inconsciente. ¡Solo inconsciente! ¡Recuerda el juramento!-

-Vale. ¿Y después?-

-Después me utilizaras de rehén para abrirte paso. No hay muchos guardias y los dementores están encerrados en lo más profundo de las mazmorras, así que no tendrás muchos problemas para llegar hasta la entrada. Allí podrás coger mi escoba y huir. He traído la Firebolt de Harry así que nadie podrá seguirnos. Cuando lleguemos a tierra firme me puedes dejar en cualquier parte.-

-¿Por qué haces esto? Tú no crees que soy inocente.-

-No. No lo creo, pero aun así eres mi hermano y no voy a dejar que te coma el alma un dementor. Además, no creo que Mama pueda soportar el perder otro hijo más, y menos así.-

... otro hijo más... Bill. Los Mortífagos les capturaron a él y a Fleur. Cuando la Orden logró rescatarlos ya era demasiado tarde. Fleur había sido torturada y asesinada y Bill estaba en San Mungo muriendo lentamente sin que nadie pudiera saber porqué.

-¿Cómo esta Mama?-

-Papa y Mama están destrozados, sobretodo Mama. Se pasa la mitad del tiempo sin saber muy bien donde esta... es por esas malditas pociones calmantes.-

-¿Y el resto? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Todos opinan lo mismo que tú?-

-Bueno, no es que hablemos mucho del tema. Fred y George creen que eres inocente. Ellos me ayudaron con lo de la mosca y los pastelillos. Papa y Mama... sinceramente, creo que lo único que les importa es que un dementor va a devorar el alma de su hijo. No creo que les importe una mierda si eres culpable o no. El resto están mal, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que piensan.-

-¿Y Harry y Hermione? Ellos me conocen bien, tienen que saber que soy inocente.-

-Harry esta encerrado en Grimmauld Place, intentando beberse todo el whisky de fuego de Inglaterra. Hermione estuvo a punto de venir conmigo, menos mal que al final la logramos convencer de que era mejor que se quedara vigilando a Harry. Ella nunca me hubiese dejado hacer esto.-

-¿Ellos no creen que soy inocente?- Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-NO. No creen que seas inocente. ¡Joder, nadie lo cree! ¡Así que deja de preguntar! Hemos visto las declaraciones, las pruebas... ¡Nadie puede creer que seas inocente!... Salvo los Gemelos. ¡Merlín sabe porqué! Ellos son los únicos que insisten en que eres inocente. Supongo que no pueden aceptar que son los hermanos de un asesino.-

-¡Es que no soy un asesino!-

Ginny le miró con una mezcla de pena y exasperación. -¡Merlín! Realmente no recuerdas nada.-

-¡¿Cómo voy a recordar algo que no he hecho?!-

-Mira... Cuando salgamos de aquí solo escóndete. ¿Vale? Vete lo más lejos posible y jamás vuelvas a aparecer, así por lo menos Mama tendrá esperanzas. Sabrá que en algún lugar aún sigues vivo. Si no lo haces por nosotros, por lo menos, hazlo por ella.-

-Joder.- Su madre y toda su familia, sufriendo por su culpa y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo... salvo huir, desaparecer para siempre de sus vidas.

El ruido de unos pasos y llaves metálicas tintineando llegó hasta ellos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Ya viene! ¡Que no te vean la varita!-

El auror abrió la puerta y se paró apoyado en el marco. –Se acabó el tiempo. Lo siento pero tiene que marcharse.-

Ginny le lanzó una última mirada y se puso de pie cuidando de quedar situada entre la puerta y él. Ron se levantó detrás de ella.

El hechizo pasó rozando el bolso de Ginny y se estrelló contra el pecho del auror. Este solo pudo abrir la boca con un gesto de sorpresa antes de desplomarse contra el suelo.

Ginny recogió rápidamente la varita y las llaves del auror caído y se asomó por la puerta. –El camino esta libre. Si tenemos suerte solo habrá dos carceleros más en la entrada.-

Después de recorrer docenas de pasillos y escaleras se detuvieron delante de una puerta. –Están detrás de esa puerta. Enfrente esta la puerta que da al patio. Hay una mesa a la izquierda, a un par de metros. Los dos aurores estarán sentados detrás mirando a la entrada, así que no será muy difícil dejarlos fuera de combate. Después cogemos todas las varitas, la escoba y nos vamos de aquí. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Vale, ¿pero para que necesitamos tantas varitas? Ya tengo la tuya.-

-Si dejo la varita falsa ahí descubrirán que te he ayudado a escapar. Mejor cogerlas todas, para no levantar sospechas.-

-Si, mejor.- Ron apretó la varita entre sus dedos y se preparó para abrir la puerta.

-¡Espera! Yo abriré la puerta. Tú ponte detrás de mí y cógeme por el cuello. Recuerda que soy tu rehén. Si me utilizas de escudo no te atacaran por miedo a darme a mí... Al menos eso espero.-

Ginny empezó a abrir la puerta lo más rápidamente que pudo. En cuanto Ron tuvo un resquicio lanzó un Demaius. Uno de los aurores cayó sobre la mesa, victima del hechizo. El otro estaba detrás, con la cabeza vuelta hacia ellos totalmente sorprendido. En sus manos todavía sostenía la varita que acababa de darle su propietaria.

Al otro lado de la mesa mirándolos igualmente sorprendida estaba Hermione Granger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ya ha aparecido Ginny y Hermione. Los próximos capítulos serán prácticamente Ron/Herm. 100x100.

Gracias por los reviews. Como siempre todos son bien recibidos...


	5. Hermione

Aviso: Los derechos de H.P. no son míos, ni los libros, ni las películas ni nada...

Aviso 2: Este capitulo contiene violencia explicita. Las guerras no son algo bonito... ni siquiera en el mundo mágico.

Aviso 3: Las cosas se pueden poner bastante 'negras' en este fic. El desenlace (evidentemente no voy a contar como acaba) no va a ser un camino de rosas, pero tampoco va a ser una tragedia griega en la que todos los personajes acaban, o muertos, o deseando estarlo. Si este fic. está en la sección – Misterio/Romance- y no en la de –Tragedia- es por algo... ;-)

HERMIONE.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar. Se lanzó hacia la mesa y de un zarpazo arrancó su varita de las manos del auror. Este, a su vez, salió de su asombro e intentó alcanzar su propia varita. Un hechizo lo derribó antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Con los dos aurores fuera de combate Ron apuntó su varita hacia el último obstáculo.

Hermione había puesto delante de la salida y a su vez les apuntaba con su varita.

-¡Ron! Suelta a Ginny.-

-¡Suelta tú la varita y apártate de la puerta!-

-No has hecho ya suficiente daño. ¡Es tu hermana, Ron!-

-¡Pues apártate de la jodida puerta y no le pasará nada a nadie!-

-Sí... y en cuanto ya no te sirva, la asesinaras igual que a todos los demás... lo siento, pero no me muevo de aquí.-

-¡Hermione!- Jodida cabezona. ¡Lo iba a estropear todo! Dejó de apuntar a Hermione y puso la punta de su varita sobre el pecho de Ginny. –¡Si no te mueves la matare aquí mismo!-

-¡Tócale un solo pelo y estas muerto!-

-Sí. Puedes mátame todas las veces que quieras, pero eso no le devolverá la vida. ¡Seguirá muerta y habrá sido por tu culpa!-

Hermione se quedó un momento callada. Ron la conocía bien. Creía que tanto si le dejaba pasar como si se lo impedía Ginny moriría. Estaba buscando desesperadamente una solución para salvarla.

-¡Desmaius!- Ginny quedó fláccida entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho...?- Apuntó a Hermione con su varita, pero ella solo le miró satisfecha: había resuelto el problema.

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora, Ron? No puedes arrastrarla así. Y mientras la intentas revivir no vas a poder defenderte... Vas a ser un blanco muy fácil.-

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¿Es que quieres que la mate o que?-

-Déjala a ella en paz y llévame a mí como rehén.-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Harry ya ha sufrido demasiado. La necesita, y su familia también... A mi nadie me espera. Y a ti te da igual una rehén que otra.-

-¡Joder!- Maldita mujer. En vez de estar discutiendo como idiotas, ya tendrían que estar volando muy lejos de ahí. –¿Y como sé que no vas a atacarme en cuanto la suelte?-

Hermione apuntó a un rincón de la habitación. Apoyadas contra la pared había tres escobas. -¡Accio Firebolt!- La escoba saltó a las manos de Hermione. Con un movimiento de varita las otras dos se convirtieron en astillas. –Sígueme.- Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior. Ron la siguió con dificultad, arrastrando a Ginny. Hermione le esperaba subida a la escoba, flotando ligeramente por encima del suelo. Le miró y tiró su varita lejos de ella.

-Ya no te puedo atacar, pero tengo algo que tú necesitas. Déjala sin hacerle nada y sube a la escoba. Si intentas algo me largo de aquí y doy la alarma.-

-Vale, vale.- Ron dejó en el suelo a Ginny y subió a la escoba detrás de Hermione. En cuanto tocó la madera Hermione dio un tirón y salieron disparados hacia el cielo, dando bandazos a derecha e izquierda. Ron rodeó a Hermione con los brazos y logró coger el mango de la escoba. Cuando al fin la estabilizó estaban ya a un centenar de metros de altura.

-¡Estas loca! ¡Es que quieres que nos matemos!-

-¡Quiero que Ginny este a salvo!-

-Pues ya lo está... ¡Muy al contrario que nosotros!-

Un estridente ulular llego hasta donde estaban. A lo lejos, saliendo de un torreón, aparecieron unas pequeñas figuras montadas en escobas.

–¡Joder! Nos han descubierto. ¡Agárrate fuerte!-

-¡No!- Hermione intentó revolverse, pero de espaldas y encima de una inestable escoba no pudo hacer mucho. Un hechizo después descansaba placidamente sobre la escoba.

Ron guardó la varita y se inclinó hacia delante, lanzándose en picado. Volaba lo más bajo y rápido que podía, rozando las olas. Al principio los aurores intentaron perseguirles, pero pronto quedó claro que sus escobas eran incapaces de alcanzar a una Firebolt. Tras una ráfaga de hechizos, lanzados a la desesperada, decidieron desistir y regresar a la prisión.

Ron se mantuvo volando a ras de las olas mientras pudo pero cuando empezó a oscurecer no tuvo más remedio que ascender. Después de horas de sortear olas, con el viento zarandeándole constantemente y totalmente empapado por las salpicaduras del mar estaba totalmente agotado. Decidió confiar en que la oscuridad los protegería y situó la escoba a una altura y una velocidad lo más cómoda posible para pasar la noche.

---------------------------------------------

Un extraño ruido salió de sus labios mientras la cabeza se desequilibraba y caía al suelo, de una patada hizo que el cuerpo siguiera el mismo camino.

Delante tenía un oscuro túnel, al fondo se oían ruidos de pasos y voces susurrando: El segundo grupo estaba a punto de llegar. Avanzó hacia ellos mientras lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo. Ni siquiera necesitaba apuntar, los hechizos rebotaban contra las paredes una y otra vez hasta encontrar su objetivo.

El túnel se llenó de gritos de dolor y sorpresa, y de quejidos de los moribundos. El caos se había desatado, algunos intentaron defenderse, pero a oscuras sin saber quien les atacaba, hacían mas daño que bien. Por un momento un escudo mágico se levantó, pero casi inmediatamente desapareció cuando el que lo hizo cayó victima de algún hechizo lanzado por sus propios compañeros.

Tras unos minutos todo quedó en silencio. Tan solo tenía que avanzar entre los cadáveres y asegurarse de que todo esta acabado.

No tardó mucho en llegar al final del túnel. Una pared semitransparente lo atravesaba de lado a lado, brillando con una belleza extraña, como una pared de hielo, o como si el aire súbitamente se hubiera solidificado. Y algo así debió pasar, porque se podía ver un brazo atrapado en la barrera que desaparecía detrás de un cadáver horriblemente desfigurado. Con un movimiento de la varita lo apartó para ver a quien pertenecía el infortunado brazo.

-¡Menuda suerte! Mira a quien tenemos aquí!- Delante de él tenía a Antonin Dolohov. Tenía cercenado un brazo. El otro estaba atrapado por la barrera, pero por lo demás, parecía estar perfectamente.

–¡TÚ! ¡Traidor! ¡Siempre lo supe!-

-Ya. Bueno, si lo tenías tan claro quizás tuviste que habérselo contado a alguien... Ahora es un poco tarde. ¿No crees?-

-¡Lamentaras el día en que naciste! ¡Te matare a ti y a toda tu asquerosa familia!-

-Sinceramente, me extrañaría. Pero me alegra que me recuerdes temas familiares. ¿Te acuerdas de Fabián y Gideón? Tú ayudaste a matarlos.-

-¡Dos traidores de sangre! ¡Merecían morir mil veces!-

-¡Que suerte tienes de que tenga prisa! Bueno, esto es por ellos... ¡Difindo!- Fue un corte limpio, y el mortífago se derrumbó con las dos piernas cortadas por encima de las rodillas.

-Y esto es por Hermione Granger. Creo que te la encontraste en el departamento de Misterios.- Los gritos de Dolohov fueron cortados en seco cuando la maldición le separó la cabeza del cuerpo.

---------------------------------------------

Ron se despertó de un respingo. ¡Se había dormido volando en la escoba! ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? No podía ser mucho... aunque sí el suficiente para tener otro de esos horribles sueños. Hermione seguía inconsciente, acurrucada contra su pecho. Gracias a los hechizos almohadón, y a la suerte, ninguno de los dos se había caído. Se intentó desperezar como pudo. Tenía todo el cuerpo rígido y dolorido, pero no podía quejarse... ¡Por lo menos seguía teniendo su alma!

Empezaba a amanecer, con los primeros rayos del sol pudo ver que se encontraban a una altura considerable, sobrevolando un denso bosque. Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones. No podía ver la costa, ni ninguna montaña o río reconocible. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, y la verdad es que tampoco le importaba demasiado, mientras se dirigiesen al sur se estarían alejando de Azkaban.

Hermione se removió y gimió algo que no pudo entender. Ron la sacudió suavemente. Lentamente empezó a despertarse, de pronto soltó un grito y se agarró al palo de la escoba aterrorizada. Empezó a incorporarse sin separar los ojos del suelo.

–Tranquila, no te vas a caer.-

Hermione se volvió lentamente hacia él. Sus ojos estaban desencajados por el miedo. -¿Dónde estamos?-

–Ni idea. Pero creo que será mejor que bajemos y estiremos un poco las piernas.- Inclinando levemente la escoba Ron empezó a descender suavemente. Hermione permaneció rígida mirando abajo, a la superficie del bosque que se extendía centenares de metros por debajo de donde ellos estaban.

Solo vio como Hermione hacía un movimiento brusco y todo desapareció de su vista. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse. Notó como un empujón lo echaba de la escoba. ¡Se estaba cayendo! Intento desesperadamente sujetarse. Una de sus manos se cerró sobre la madera.

La escoba estaba cayendo en picado, girando en todas direcciones. Con un grito Hermione salió despedida. Pudo verla alejándose mientras caía hacia el suelo. La escoba dio un respingo en su dirección, y Ron lo aprovecho para subirse encima. Su primer instinto fue intentar frenar la caída, pero recordó lo que le habían enseñado en Hogwarts: Si no quieres matarte, lo primero es controlar la escoba. Ron sujetó firmemente el mango de la escoba hasta que dejó de dar bandazos y recobró la estabilidad.

Todavía podía ver a Hermione unas decenas de metros por debajo de él girando a toda velocidad mientras caía. Se inclinó y la escoba respondió inmediatamente, aumentando la velocidad. El impacto contra Hermione estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control por segunda vez. Colocó a Hermione entre sus brazos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. La escoba se curvó como un arco bajo sus cuerpos, intentando frenar la caída.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que no lo iban a conseguir. El suelo estaba demasiado cerca y caían demasiado deprisa como para que, incluso una Firebolt, pudiera hacer nada. Un árbol gigantesco apareció delante de ellos. Desesperadamente dio otro tirón. La escoba se partió en dos con un crujido, mientras el árbol, como un inmenso muro verde lo llenaba todo. En el último instante logró soltar los restos de la escoba y abrazar a Hermione. Quizás así ella lograse sobrevivir.

---------------------------------------------

Gracias por todos los reviews. Como siempre todos son bien recibidos.


	6. Perdidos

Aviso: Los derechos de H.P. no son míos, ni los libros, ni las películas ni los videojuegos, ni los cromos, ni nada...

- PERDIDOS -

Dolor. Todo su cuerpo era una masa dolorida y lo peor de todo era su cabeza. Se sentía como si tuviera un hierro al rojo vivo clavado en la frente. Intentó abrir los ojos pero tenía la cara cubierta de algo... al tacto parecía barro seco. Se tocó con cuidado la frente. Una enorme costra la recubría y el más mínimo roce le provocaba un dolor tan intenso que le revolvía el estomago.

Tuvo que pasar unos minutos rascando y frotando, hasta que por fin pudo liberar sus ojos y ver algo. Como esperaba, no era barro lo que manchaba su cara, sino sangre reseca. Buscó su varita. Gracias a Merlín todavía estaba a salvo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Necesitó tres hechizos Episkey para que su cabeza empezara a despejarse; probablemente existían hechizos curativos más potentes pero él no los conocía. Seguramente Hermione...

-Hermione... ¡Mierda!- ¡Se había olvidado de ella! Tenía que estar cerca. Miró a su alrededor. Por un momento pensó que quizás se había despertado antes que él y había huido. Pero no. Si ella hubiera despertado antes, ahora él estaría atado y amordazado. Hermione nunca huiría si tenía una oportunidad de luchar. Tenía que estar en algún lado.

Tras un par de intentos logró desincrustarse del suelo y levantarse. Toda la superficie del bosque era una masa de barro empapada, cubierta por enormes helechos que le llegaban casi hasta el pecho. Seguramente eso le había salvado la vida, en vez de destrozarse contra el suelo se había empotrado en el. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor buscando a Hermione, una tras otra, cada vez más amplias y cada vez mas desesperado. Si había caído lejos, iba a ser casi imposible encontrarla y además tenía que hacerlo antes de que despertase.

Había dado ya mil vueltas por el bosque, estaba cubierto de barro y de ramas de helecho hasta el cuello. Agotado y desesperanzado se sentó en un árbol caído. Allí estaba, justo detrás del tronco, cabeza abajo con el rostro cubierto por su enorme mata de pelo. ¿Y si estaba muerta? ¡No! No podía ser. Si él había sobrevivido ella también tenía que haberlo hecho. La volteó cuidadosamente, respiraba con normalidad y solo parecía tener algunos rasguños en su cara y en las manos, por lo demás parecía estar perfectamente bien.

-¡Enervate!-

Una sacudida recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione. Poco a poco abrió los ojos. Por un momento lo miró totalmente confusa, pero inmediatamente dio un respingo y retrocedió hasta dar con la espalda contra el tronco.

-¿Qué me estabas haciendo? ¡Apártate!-

–No estaba haciendo nada... Además de salvarte la vida. Pero no parece que eso te importe mucho.-

-Yo no te he pedido que me salvaras.-

-No... Yo tampoco te pedí que me intentases asesinar. ¿No?... ¿Qué demonios intentabas? ¿Querías matarnos o que?... Una pregunta estúpida. ¿Verdad? ¡Claro que querías matarme!-

Hermione solo le miró desafiante, sin decir nada.

-¿Tanto me odias? ¿Tan horrible soy que no te importa morir con tal de llevarme contigo?-

Ella siguió mirándole en silencio. Ron se acercó hasta estar casi nariz con nariz.

-¿No respondes? ¿Que pasa? ¿Que te he hecho para que me odies de esta manera? ¡RESPONDE! ¡DIME QUE DEMONIOS TE HE HECHO PARA QUE ME ODIES ASI!-

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE APARTES!- Le dio un empujón y se sentó en el árbol encarándolo. -¡¿De verdad quieres saber que has hecho?! Bien, pues te lo diré: ¡Traicionaste a Harry!... ¡Nos traicionaste a todos y te convertiste en un mortífago, en un asesino!... ¿Te acuerdas del juicio? ¿De las decenas de personas inocentes que torturaste y asesinaste? Pues entre ellos estaban mis padres. Tú ayudaste a asesinarlos... Quizás lo hiciste personalmente. Seria muy propio de Voldemort... Te ordenó asesinar a mis padres... y lo hiciste. ¿Verdad?-

-¡No se de que me hablas! Yo no he hecho nada de eso. Jamás podría hacer algo así. Tú me conoces, yo no podría hacer nada así.-

-¿Te conozco? ¡JA!... Eso creía yo, pero esta claro que nos engañaste bien. Parece mentira. Tantos años juntos y nunca sospechamos la miserable alimaña que eras. El dueño de la rata traidora resultó ser todavía peor que su mascota.-

Se volvió bruscamente y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. –Lo de la rata... Lo sabias. ¡Lo supiste siempre! Sabias que tu rata era un espía de Voldemort. Al fin y al cabo tú también lo eras. Que mejor espía, que el mejor amigo del niño que vivió.-

-¡Hermione! Eso es una estupidez y lo sabes perfectamente. Estas desvariando. Jamás sospeche que mi rata fuera un animago, ¡y tu tampoco! No tienes ni idea de que hablas. Yo jamás he traicionado a Harry. ¡JAMAS!-

-¿Sí? Pues lo hiciste. A cambio de la vida de tu familia... Y de poder... usarme a tu antojo como tu esclava... Si sobrevivía, claro. ¡Ese fue tu precio!-

-Eso es mentira.-

-No lo es. Y lo sabes.-

-¡NO! No lo se. No tengo ni idea de que demonios esta pasando. ¡Quizás tú lo sabes todo, pero yo no! ¡Yo no se una mierda de nada!-

Hermione no respondió. Ron se levantó y empezó a recoger lo que pudo encontrar. Cerca de ellos estaba el bolso de Ginny, por suerte intacto. De la escoba solo quedaba medio mango quebrado y un montón de ramas retorcidas. La mejor escoba jamás fabricada por magos, reducida a unos trozos de madera inservibles. Ron la echó a un lado.

-Esta claro que tendremos que seguir a pie. ¡Vamos!-

-Yo no voy a ningún sitio. ¿Para que me quieres? Ya has escapado, ¿no? ¡Déjame en paz!-

-Venga, levántate.-

-¿O que? ¿Vas a lanzarme un Avada Kedavra? Oh, lo olvidaba. No eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder realizarla.-

-Deja de hacer la estúpida y levántate de una jodida vez.-

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no lo intentas? A lo mejor el veritaserum no funciono bien con Malfoy y sí que puedes hacerla. ¿No tienes ganas de asesinarme? ¿O es que solo asesinas por la espalda?-

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-

Un relámpago verde iluminó el bosque.

-Quizás no estas tan bien informada como crees.-

------------------------------------

Hermione se sentó apoyando la espalda contra un árbol y cerró los ojos. Ron se derrumbó al otro lado de una pequeña hoguera que había encendido. Habían pasado horas caminando en el barro, abriéndose paso entre la espesura del bosque, y siendo comidos por nubes de mosquitos. Todo para avanzar unos pocos kilómetros que no sabia muy bien a donde le podían llevar.

Ron la observó. A pesar del cansancio todavía podía ver en su rostro la expresión de horror y sorpresa que le provocó la maldición imperdonable. Naturalmente la maldición no estaba dirigida a ella. Impactó en el tronco en el que estaba sentada, a más de un metro de ella. Pero aun así... ¿Por qué lo había hecho?... Hermione lo había enfurecido. ¿Pero una imperdonable? ¿Cómo había podido? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía como se hacían! ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Y desde luego no era la mejor forma de que Hermione volviese a confiar en él. Desde el incidente no había vuelto a abrir la boca, ni siquiera para insultarle.

-¿Puedo confiar en que no intentaras escapar durante la noche?-

Hermione le miró con una expresión de incredulidad y desprecio.

-No, supongo que no.- Apuntó la varita hacia ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Hermione intentaba parecer fuerte pero esta vez no pudo evitar que su voz sonara asustada.

-Nada. Solo voy a hacer que duermas durante toda la noche.-

-No te atrevas a hacerme nada...-

Ron no la dejó terminar. -Nada de nada... ¡Desmaius!-

Después de arroparla con su capa se dejó caer al lado de la hoguera. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

------------------------------------

Bueno, este capitulo me ha resultado bastante difícil de escribir y la verdad es que no sé si me ha quedado muy bien. En fin... espero que el próximo capitulo sea mejor.

Como siempre (que poco original soy) los reviews serán bien recibidos y agradecidos...


	7. Iniciacion

Aviso: Los derechos de H.P. no son míos, ni los libros, ni las películas ni los videojuegos, ni los cromos... esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro, etc...

- INICIACION -

La sala era enorme, techos altos y decorados con frescos, paredes de mármol tallado en complicados motivos y el suelo cubierto de caoba. En su momento debió ser un lujoso salón dedicado a bailes o fiestas, pero ahora no era más que una gran sala polvorienta en un caserón medio abandonado.

Una gran chimenea adornaba una de las paredes. Voldemort paseaba relajadamente delante del fuego, a su alrededor una decena de mortífagos esperaba en silencio.

Un elfo doméstico se apareció delante de uno de los mortífagos y cuchicheó algo. El mortífago se giró hacia su Maestro.

-Ha llegado, mi Señor.-

-Perfecto. Hazle pasar.-

-Sí, mi Señor.- Realizó un gesto al elfo, que desapareció inmediatamente.

Unos segundos después las puertas de la sala se abrieron, por ellas entró una figura totalmente vestida de negro con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha, le seguían dos Mortífagos apuntándole con sus varitas.

-Bien, bien... ¿Quién tenemos aquí?-

La figura se arrodilló y se retiró la capucha, dejando al descubierto una abundante mata de cabello pelirrojo y un rostro pálido y pecoso.

-¡Ah! El joven Weasley. ¿A que razón debemos el... placer de esta visita?-

-Mi señor, estoy aquí para ofrecer mis servicios para vuestra causa.-

-Así que mis informadores estaban en lo cierto... Sorprendente.- Miró de soslayo a una de las figuras, que se estremeció ligeramente. -¿Y qué te hace pensar que no te voy a matar aquí mismo? ¿Qué razones puedes dar a Lord Voldemort para que respete tu insignificante vida? -

-Os traigo un regalo, mi Señor. Un regalo, una suplica... y esto.- Se levantó el flequillo mostrando un tatuaje negro, como dos serpientes que se entrecruzasen una y otra vez, atravesando su frente de sien a sien.-

Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron con sorpresa. –¡Una maldición Raknarok! Hacia mucho que no veía una... ¿Pero de verdad crees que con eso puedes asustar a Lord Voldemort?-

-No. Por supuesto que no. Sé que mi Señor es demasiado poderoso como para que ningún hechizo de este tipo pueda causarle ningún daño. Si queréis acabar conmigo de ninguna forma podría impedirlo, pero aunque este hechizo sea incapaz de alcanzar a mi Maestro, dudo que ninguno de sus seguidores pudiera sobrevivir... Solo os ruego que escuchéis a este humilde servidor.-

Los mortífagos se revolvieron inquietos. Voldemort se alejó unos pasos pensativo. –Desde luego tienes valor...- pareció sopesarlo durante unos segundos. –¡Me diviertes!... De acuerdo, habla. Lord Voldemort juzgará. Si eres digno, te podrás unir a la causa, si no... serás el alimento de Nagini.-

-No pido más, mi Señor.-

-Bien, adelante. ¿Qué tienes que ofrecer al mago más poderoso que ha existido desde Merlín?-

-El regalo, mi señor, es un gesto de buena voluntad para demostrar la sinceridad de mi ofrecimiento.- Antes de que nadie pudiera hablar, empezó a recitar lo que sin duda había pasado mucho tiempo memorizando.

-El único con poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida.-

-¡La profecía!- Esta vez los ojos de Voldemort estaban abiertos con verdadero asombro.

-Dumbledore creía que el poder del que habla la profecía es el amor.-

-Si. Muy propio de él. Ese viejo loco...- Voldemort se quedó inmóvil, pensando sin duda en la profecía. Unos segundos después salió bruscamente de su ensimismamiento y empezó a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado -Bien, ya has realizado tu regalo. Realiza tu suplica.-

-Si, mi señor. Mi suplica, es mas bien un ofrecimiento. La vida de Harry Potter por la de mi familia. Potter nunca sospechará de su mejor amigo, le llevare hasta una emboscada a cambio de que se respete la vida de mi familia.-

-¿Me ofreces un trato? Creo que te has equivocado, no eres el igual de Lord Voldemort. ¡No eres más que un gusano, y Lord Voldemort no hace tratos con gusanos!- Levantó amenazadoramente la varita, de su punta salían chispas verdes.

Ron agachó todavía más la cabeza y habló todo lo deprisa que pudo antes de que Voldemort se decidiese a usar su varita. -¡Por supuesto, mi Señor! ¡Jamás soñaría con hacer algo así!... Solo os ofrezco la posibilidad de acabar de una vez por todas con traidor Harry Potter... Solo os suplico humildemente que respetéis dentro de lo posible la vida de la familia de vuestro sirviente.

Levanto levemente la vista. Parecía que Voldemort se había calmado momentáneamente. Quizás tuviera una oportunidad. Se apresuró a seguir hablando.

-Sé que son unos traidores a la sangre, pero todo ha sido culpa de ese maldito Dumbledore. Él les envenenó la mente con sus estúpidas mentiras. No pido su perdón o su libertad, solo que les deis un tiempo, el suficiente para que puedan librarse de las ponzoñas de Dumbledore y darse cuenta de su error. Sé que en fondo de sus corazones todavía late el orgullo de ser de sangre pura.-

-Tu familia ha cometido grandes crímenes, Weasley. Y no quedaran sin castigo. Pero por otra parte ya no quedan muchas familias de sangre pura en el mundo Mágico. Sería una lastima perder una más sin necesidad... De acuerdo, Voldemort escuchará tu suplica... dentro de lo razonable.-

-Gracias mi Señor.-

-Levanta la cabeza y mírame a los ojos. Lord Voldemort debe mirar tu alma, debe saber de la verdad de tus palabras.-

-Mi Señor.- Obedeció y miró dentro de sus ojos, dos pupilas rasgadas como dos pozos de negra maldad. Voldemort estaba mirando dentro de su mente, abriendo sin esfuerzo las puertas de sus memorias, buceando, buscando.

Todos los recuerdos de sus años en Hogwarts se agolparon en su cabeza: La rivalidad con sus hermanos, siempre mejores que él; Las continuas discusiones con Hermione; La frustración por ver como ella conseguía todo sin esfuerzo mientras él fracasaba una y otra vez; La envidia de la popularidad de Harry, de sus ropas nuevas, de su escoba ultimo modelo y su elegante mascota; Los celos de Krum por su habilidad en la escoba, por su fama y por su relación con Hermione.

-¡Una sangre sucia!...- Una enorme carcajada sarcástica resonó en el salón. -¡Rechazado por una sangre sucia!... ¡Patético! Deberías darle las gracias.-

-Fue un momento de flaqueza del que me avergüenzo. Mi señor, os ruego que si sobrevive a la guerra me permitáis enseñarle su lugar.-

Voldemort pareció divertido por la petición. -¿Quieres una esclava muggle?-

-Dejádmela y en unos pocos meses la enseñaré a servir a su amo con más devoción que el mejor de los elfos domésticos.-

-¿Devoción? Esa escoria muggle siempre será estúpida y traicionera, pero si ese es tu deseo... Lord Voldemort sabe recompensar a sus servidores, sírveme bien y podrás jugar con todas las esclavas muggles que desees. ¿Quien sabe? Quizás podamos encontrar una utilidad para toda esa basura.-

-Gracias, mi señor. No os defraudare.-

-Eso lo veremos. ¡Goyle! Trae una prisionera.-

Unos minutos después el Mortífago regresó a la sala arrastrando una niña de apenas unos ocho años. De un empujón la arrojó a los pies de su maestro.

-Bien, Weasley. Demuéstranos tu compromiso con la causa.-

Ron levantó sin dudar la varita. –¡Crucio!- La niña se retorció en el suelo, llorando y gritando de dolor. Después de unos minutos quedó inmóvil, Ron levantó la maldición.

Voldemort golpeó a la niña con el pie, la única respuesta fue un débil quejido. -Dime, Weasley. ¿Siempre dejas el trabajo a medias?-

-Lo lamento mucho, Maestro. No volverá a pasar.- Levantó otra vez su varita.

-No.- Con un movimiento de su varita Voldemort lanzó el cuerpo inerme de la chica contra una esquina de la sala. –Llevaos esa basura.-

Mientras Goyle se apresuraba a sacarla de la sala Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción. -Bueno, parece que, después de todo, puedes ser de alguna utilidad a la causa.-

-Solo deseo serviros.-

-Sí, lo harás, lo harás... No lo dudes. Arrodíllate y muéstrame tu antebrazo.-

Ron obedeció inmediatamente.

-¡Mi Señor!- Uno de los mortífagos se había arrodillado. Por detrás de su mascara caía un mechón de pelo rubio.

Voldemort se giró con desgana. –¿Deseas algo, Lucius?-

-¿Le vais a dar la marca, Maestro?-

-¿No debería? ¿Quieres ahora decidir por mí lo que debo hacer, Lucius?- Según hablaba la voz de Voldemort perdió el tono burlón con que había empezado y fue haciéndose más dura, hasta casi terminar chillando.

-Pero, mi señor, pero es... ¡Es un traidor! Os ruego que no confiéis en él. Nuestra victoria esta cerca, él solo desea salvar su vida.-

-¿Confiar?...- Una risotada resonó el la sala. –Malfoy, Malfoy... Lord Voldemort no necesita confiar en nadie. Y respecto a sus intenciones... Sí, probablemente solo quiere salvar la vida, pero ¿cuantos de aquí habéis renegado de mí para salvar la vuestra?-

-¡YO NO, MI SEÑOR!-

-Si, Bellatrix. Tu siempre me has permanecido fiel, pero ¿y el resto?- Todos los mortífagos permanecieron callados mientras Lestrange levantaba la cabeza llena de orgullo.

-El joven Weasley será probado durante los próximos meses, y deberá probar su valía con creces, antes de ser aceptado como nuestro igual.-

Voldemort se acercó a la figura postrada, que todavía mantenía su brazo izquierdo extendido.

-Sírveme bien y serás recompensado más allá de tu imaginación, traiciónanos y desearas la muerte.-

Una mano increíblemente fría sujetó su muñeca mientras la varita recorrió su antebrazo, como un hierro candente, dibujando la marca tenebrosa. Una oleada de dolor invadió su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes obligándose a callar. Aguantó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso.

---------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos. Estaba jadeando, apoyado contra un árbol. Empezaba a amanecer en el bosque. Recostada en el suelo, al otro lado de la hoguera que habían dejado para pasar la noche, estaba Hermione, todavía medio dormida, y claramente irritada.

-¿Por qué demonios has gritado?-

Ron la ignoró. Solo había sido un sueño. Las palabras de Hermione del día anterior seguramente que lo habían provocado. Pero había sido tan real... ¿y si no era un sueño? ¿Y si eran recuerdos despertados por esas mismas palabras? El Ron del sueño era frío y cruel, él no era así. No podía ser él... ¿o sí?

---------------------------------------------

Esto sigue siendo difícil de escribir... espero que esté quedando medio decente.

Si, ya se que no hay muchos reviews... supongo que las comedias románticas tienen más aceptación. TT ¡Que le vamos a hacer!... De todas maneras y como siempre, todos los reviews serán bien recibidos... aunque sean dos... o uno... o medio!...


	8. Letras

Aviso: Los derechos de H.P. no son míos, ni los libros, ni las películas ni los videojuegos, ni los cromos... esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro, etc...

- LETRAS -

Hermione Granger se volvió con las manos apoyadas en las caderas. –Se acabó el bosque. ¿Y ahora por donde vamos?-

Durante los últimos días se habían mantenido al cobijo de los árboles, esperando que les ocultasen de cualquier auror que les pudiera estar buscando, pero eso se había acabado, del bosque ya solo quedaban unos pocos árboles dispersos y delante de ellos se extendía una pradera de césped y matorrales. Muy a lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño pueblo muggle con sus carreteras entrando y saliendo como una telaraña gris a medio terminar.

Podían seguir avanzando en campo abierto, pero cualquier auror les podría ver fácilmente desde una escoba, y dos personas con capas en mitad del campo no pasaban muy desapercibidas; también podían intentar mezclarse entre los muggles, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo transfigurar su ropa para que pareciese muggle, y necesitaría la ayuda de Hermione para moverse entre ellos.

-Bueno. ¿Te decides?- Hermione le miraba esperando una respuesta.

No tenia ni idea de que hacer. Aunque antes se moría que reconocerlo delante de ella. -Ya casi esta anocheciendo. Vamos a buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche. Mañana ya decidiremos que hacer.-

Terminaron acampando junto a un enorme árbol que crecía cerca de un muro de piedras medio derruido, así estarían protegidos de la lluvia y ocultos a cualquiera que les buscase desde el aire.

Ron encendió un fuego y se apoyó contra el muro. Hermione, como siempre, se puso al otro lado de la hoguera, envuelta en su capa.

Se quedó mirando al fuego. Solo quería descansar un poco, pero no podía mantener los ojos abiertos del cansancio. Acostumbrado al silencio de su celda, ahora le costaba dormirse en mitad del campo, y cuando por fin lo lograba, no pasaban más de un par de horas antes de que se despertase con alguna pesadilla. Las llamas de la hoguera danzaban delante de sus ojos hipnotizándolo con sus sinuosos movimientos. Cada vez le pesaban más los parpados.

---------------------------------------------

El fuego ardía alegremente en la chimenea del director del colegio. Apartó la mirada y vio a Dumbledore apuntándole con su varita.

-Sabe que no hubiera llegado a esto de no ser totalmente necesario. Si hubiera encontrado alguna otra salida no dude que la habría aprovechado.-

Ron asintió con la cabeza. –Ya lo hemos hablado... tengo la maldad en mi alma y estoy muy cerca de Harry... no hay otra posibilidad.-

-Créame que lo siento.- Dumbledore le miró fijamente a los ojos. Con un gesto un relámpago púrpura se extendió desde su varita. Ron intentó cerrar los ojos, pero su mirada estaba clavada en la de su maestro. La cabeza le estallaba, estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero aun así no podía separar sus ojos de los suyos. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, el dolor fue cediendo hasta desaparecer. Jamás se había sentido tan dolorido y agotado. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mantenerse sentado en la silla, se estaba cayendo, pero no tenia fuerzas para hacer nada.

---------------------------------------------

Se despertó bruscamente. Hermione le estaba hablando.

-... rígido como una estatua y de golpe te pones a jadear como un perro. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

Se frotó la cara con las manos mientras intentaba despejarse. Se había quedado dormido un momento y había tenido un sueño. Solo era eso, un estúpido sueño.

–Nada. No me pasa nada.- Respondió cansadamente.

Mientras que él estaba totalmente agotado, Hermione parecía tener una fuente de energía infinita, y siempre parecía dispuesta a gastarla en discutir con él.

Ahora estaba callada, observándole con una mirada que había visto muchas veces en Hogwarts mientras hacia alguna tarea o leía algún libro especialmente interesante. Sabía que la paz no duraría mucho.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-

-¿Que?-

-No es lógico. Cuando te tiré de la escoba, te subiste otra vez y te lanzaste picado para cogerme. ¿Por qué?... No ganabas nada. Ya habías escapado de Azkaban. No me necesitabas para nada.-

-¿Habrías preferido morir reventada contra el suelo?

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que me hubiera pasado? Ahora podrías estar a cientos de kilómetros de aquí... Y ahora pasa igual. Me arrastras a través de media Escocia, cuando tú solo te podrías aparecer donde quisieras.-

Donde quisiera... Le hubiera gustado que fuera así, pero en el mundo mágico no tardarían ni una semana en encontrarlo, y en el muggle... con la total ignorancia que tenia de sus costumbres no tendría ni la menor oportunidad. En realidad no tenia donde ir. Solo le quedaba Hermione, y ella le odiaba.

-Tengo mis razones.-

-¡¿Tus razones?! ¡Días andando bajo la lluvia con el barro por las rodillas, durmiendo encima del suelo empapado y con solo unos bollos duros para comer... y me dices que tienes tus razones!-

-¡Yo no te pedí que te cambiaras por Ginny! Si estas aquí, es por que no puedes dejar de meter las narices en...- Se interrumpió bruscamente y con un gruñido se dobló apretándose el brazo derecho contra el cuerpo.

Hermione se quedó mirando extrañada, hasta que vio la sangre deslizándose por el brazo. Se volvió bruscamente alrededor buscando a un posible atacante, pero todo parecía estar en calma. Además, si un auror los hubiera encontrado, no se habría contentado con hacerle una herida.

Ron parecía haberse recuperado rápidamente del ataque, pero tenia todo el brazo empapado de sangre. Apartó la manga de la camisa cuidadosamente. Una decena de cortes todavía sangrantes cruzaban a lo largo de su antebrazo.

-¿Qué demonios...? ¿Cómo es posible...?- Ron levantó la camisa. La manga estaba intacta. Empapada de sangre, pero intacta.

-Lo primero es curarlos. No parecen muy profundos, debería ser fácil...- Se acercó para observarlos de cerca. -Son muy limpios, como si estuvieran hechos con algo muy afilado... o con un hechizo.-

Ron miró alrededor. -¿Crees que alguien...?-

-No. Si nos hubiesen encontrado ya estarías incapacitado o muerto. Además la camisa esta entera. Cualquier hechizo también la habría cortado... Sinceramente, no tengo idea de que puede haber pasado. Quizás el efecto secundario de alguna maldición, o un hechizo mal curado... Supongo que lo único que puedes hacer es curártelo y esperar que no vuelva a pasar.-

-Si... Solo hay un problema. Los cortes están en mi brazo derecho. No creo que me vaya a salir muy bien un hechizo sanador si tengo que hacerlo con la varita en la izquierda.-

-Pues dámela a mi y yo lo haré.-

-Si... Gracias, pero prefiero desangrarme.-

-¿Que?- tardó un momento en darse cuenta. Era su prisionera, no podía darle la varita. –Bueno, por lo menos límpiate la sangre de la herida. Eso podrás hacerlo y no es tan...-

Ron levantó la vista. Hermione se había quedado callada. Por un momento pensó que también le había pasado a ella, pero parecía estar bien, solo miraba su brazo con los ojos muy abiertos, pálida como el papel.

-¿Qué pasa?- Miró otra vez al brazo, pero solo podía ver los cortes. Nada que justificara su reacción.

-Ron, gira el brazo.- Hablaba como en trance, sin dejar de mirar el brazo, como si no pudiese creer lo que veía.

-¿Girarlo?-

-Ponlo en horizontal.-

Entonces lo vio. No estaban hechos al azar. Los cortes formaban letras. Tres letras escritas con sangre: una uve, una e y una ene.

-VEN.-

---------------------------------------------

Siento la tardanza... espero que aunque sea un capítulo cortito haya merecido la pena. A ver si logro sacar uno cada 5-7 días!!! Grrrrr...

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, no sabéis como animan!!!... De verdad, muchas, muchas gracias!!!

Si dios quiere y todo sale como espero, todo tendrá su explicación lógica (más o menos)... Otra cosa no, pero a mi me gusta dejar todo atado y bien atado!!!... En eso Hermione nos puede ayudar mucho, que sabe todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo mientras Ron estaba fuera de cobertura... je, je...

Como siempre, todos los reviews serán bien recibidos...


	9. Decision

Aviso: Los derechos de H.P. no son míos, ni los libros, ni las películas ni los videojuegos, ni los cromos... esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro, etc...

- DECISION -

Era noche cerrada, las nubes ocultaban las estrellas y empapaban el suelo con su lluvia helada. Ron Weasley volvía a estar despierto en mitad de la noche, aunque en esta ocasión la culpa no era de una pesadilla, sino del frío. A pesar de estar refugiados debajo de un árbol, la hoguera se había apagado y él se había terminado despertando de madrugada, medio congelado y calado hasta los huesos.

Se pasó la mano por su antebrazo derecho. Igual que habían aparecido, los cortes habían vuelto a desaparecer. Sin la menor explicación y sin dejar la más mínima cicatriz, como si nunca hubieran existido. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Levantó la vista de su brazo. Mientras él tiritaba despierto en mitad de la noche, Hermione seguía echada en el suelo durmiendo placidamente.

Por un momento estuvo tentado de dejarla dormir tranquilamente, pero sabia que aunque ahora no lo notase, debía de estar tan helada y empapada como él. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y la liberó del hechizo de sueño con el que la retenía cada noche. Aun así ella siguió durmiendo. La zarandeó suavemente sin ningún resultado. Volvió a hacerlo, esta vez más bruscamente. Hermione se giró, por fin, sin saber muy bien donde estaba. En cuanto enfocó sus ojos en él, su expresión cambió de la confusión al odio.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Apártate!- Intentó levantarse medio dormida y perdió el equilibrio. Ron la sujetó a duras penas, antes de que pudiera caer al suelo.

-¡Suéltame!- Hermione le empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que tropezara y cayera de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol. Ron se quedó tumbado en el suelo, momentáneamente desorientado.

¡Jamás iba a tener una mejor ocasión! Hermione empezó a correr todo lo rápido que pudo en dirección a las pequeñas luces que provenían del pueblo.

A pesar de la ventaja inicial que había logrado, enseguida empezó a oír los pasos de Ron que la perseguían cada vez más cerca. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la había derribado de un empujón. Intentó defenderse como pudo, pataleando y revolviéndose con todas sus fuerzas, pero Ron la sujeto por las muñecas y la inmovilizó aplastándola contra el suelo con el peso de su cuerpo.

-¡Quieres estarte quieta!-

-¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez! ¡Si me vas a matar, mátame y acaba de una vez con esto!... ¡Sino, déjame ir en paz!-

-No te quiero hacer daño, pero sabes que no te puedo dejar ir.-

-¡Que considerado...! ¡Deja de fingir de una maldita vez! ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Matarme, torturarme, violarme?-

-¡Hermione!- Ron la miró horrorizado.

-¡No, Ron! ¡Se acabo! Si no quieres que escape tendrás que matarme. Es el fin: libérame o mátame... Nada de esto tiene sentido. No puedes escapar y da igual que me utilices de rehén, cuando te encuentren te mataran... si tienes suerte.-

-Si. Y te alegrarías. ¿Verdad? ¿Que me matasen o que me diesen el beso?-

-¡Eres un asesino! ¿De verdad crees que te mereces otra cosa?-

Ron la miró durante unos segundos con una expresión cansada. -No, supongo que no.- La liberó y se sentó de rodillas en el suelo. –¡Toma!- extendió el brazo, ofreciéndole el mango de su varita.

Hermione la miró extrañada sin reaccionar.

-Te conozco desde que era un niño y durante todos estos años nunca te has equivocado en nada que fuera realmente importante. Supongo que tienes razón... en las dos cosas: Merezco morir, y que no tengo salida.-

-¿Qué... ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Mátame. Es la única solución. Hay un pequeño lago al lado de pueblo. Si transfiguras mi cadáver en una piedra y la arrojas al lago, nunca lo encontraran. Tú puedes decir que aprovechaste un descuido y escapaste. Nadie te lo discutirá. Tú estarás libre y mi familia seguirá creyendo que sigo vivo, escondido en algún lugar... Es la única solución lógica.-

-¿Y quieres que te mate?- Hermione estaba de pie. Enfrente de él, totalmente asombrada.

-Hermione, eres la persona más bondadosa y más honrada que he conocido. En todos estos años eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... Si alguien tiene que quitarme la vida prefiero que seas tú.-

Tomó su mano y la cerró alrededor del mango de la varita, apoyando la punta contra su garganta.

–Utiliza un hechizo cortante. Será rápido.-

Sí, sería rápido. Se lo podía imaginar perfectamente: Una palabra susurrada y un corte limpio abriendo carne y tendones, Ron derrumbándose de espaldas mientras la vida se le escapaba a borbotones por el cuello, y finalmente unos ojos vidriosos y vacíos mirando al cielo... Quizás un último suspiro, un último estremecimiento antes de la muerte. ¿De verdad podía hacer algo así?

Ron estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por el bienestar de su familia. Pero eso era lo que le había hecho traicionar a Harry, ¿no?... Si creía en todo lo que había oído en el juicio la única salida era matarlo. Agarró la varita y la apretó contra el cuello de Ron. No hizo ningún ademán de defenderse. Estaba a sus pies, de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y temblando ligeramente, quizás de frió, o quizás de miedo.

Era inhumano tenerle en esa posición, esperando la muerte en cualquier momento. No podía hacerle sufrir más... pero, simplemente, le faltaba valor.

Si por lo menos no se comportara como el Ron de siempre. Ella había esperado una especie de Malfoy... alguien frío y despiadado, pero era el mismo Ron de siempre. El mismo que había arriesgado su vida sin dudar un instante para salvarla justo después de que ella intentara matarlo; El mismo que la había tratado con respeto, aunque ella no paraba de insultarle y provocarle; El mismo Ron con el que había compartido la mitad de su vida, los mejores y los peores momentos; El mismo Ron que conocía desde siempre... –Lo conocían mejor que a la palma de sus manos.- habían dicho Fred y George. Sintió como si le golpearan en la boca del estomago, como si algo se rompiera en su interior; Ella lo conocía mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos.

Al final todo se resumía en una decisión: Mente o corazón... Aunque en realidad no había ninguna decisión que tomar. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer, o mejor dicho, lo que jamás podría hacer: Asesinar a sangre fría a la persona de la que estaba enamorada desde hacia años, desde antes de saber que significaban realmente esas palabras.

Hermione apartó la varita de su garganta. Ron abrió los ojos mirándola confundido. Se sintió como si se liberase de una gran carga, casi podía flotar. Tenía ganas de reír y de llorar, porque había recuperado al Ron que amaba y por verlo a punto de sacrificar su vida. Y estaba enfurecida consigo misma y con Ron, por dudar de él y porque él creyó que de verdad ella podía asesinarle a sangre fría... Las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y sonrió al recordar su conversación después del primer beso de Cho con Harry... ¡Ojala ella también pudiera tener la profundidad emocional de una cucharilla de te!

-¿Que?... ¿Por qué apartas la varita?- Ron casi parecía decepcionado.

¿Tantas ganas tenía de morir? La rabia ganó fuerza en el interior de Hermione. -¡Niño estúpido! ¿De verdad creías que iba a matar a sangre fría a la persona de la que he estado enamorada desde que tenia trece años?-

-¿Qué...?- No pudo continuar porque Hermione cogió su cabeza entre las manos y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ron cayó de espaldas con Hermione encima de el, sin romper el beso.

-Hermione, ¿Qué...?-

-Estaba equivocada... Estaba equivocada y Fred y George tenían razón... ¡Tenían toda la razón!-

-No entiendo...-

-Ellos me dijeron que no necesitaban ir al juicio, que da igual las pruebas que mostraran. Podían ser totalmente convincentes y decisivas para un desconocido, pero que ellos te conocían desde que habías nacido, y que no necesitaban ninguna prueba. Que sabían perfectamente de lo que eras capaz y de lo que no. Y que tu jamás podrías hacer nada de lo que te acusaban. Que era absolutamente ridículo.-

-¿Ellos dijeron eso?-

-Supongo que te quieren más de lo que aparentan...- Hermione bajó la mirada. -Más que yo, al parecer.-

-Hermione...-

-No... Te he fallado. No he confiado en ti cuando más me has necesitado.-

-Pero ahora estas aquí. Eso es lo que importa.-

-No, no solo importa eso, yo...-

-Hermione, yo he cometido cientos de errores y tu siempre me has perdonado. ¿No puedo hacer yo lo mismo?-

-¡Pero no como esto!... ¡Nada es como esto!-

-¿Y cuando dejé de hablar a Harry en el cuarto curso?-

-¡No es lo mismo!-

-¡Sí que lo es! Creí que Harry me había engañado, que me había traicionado, igual que tú has pensado que yo te había engañado y traicionado.-

-¡Ron! No es lo...- Ron la acalló besándola... Hasta que ella estornudó en su cara.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento.-

-Esta lloviendo, un par de gotas más no importan... Pero será mejor que volvamos y nos sequemos un poco antes de que pillemos una pulmonía.-

---------------------------------------------

De nuevo la vida ha destrozado mis planes de mantener un ritmo digno de escritura!!!... sniff... que le vamos a hacer... TT

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews... Criticas y alabanzas serán bien recibidas!


	10. Blanco y Negro

Aviso: Los derechos de H.P. no son míos, ni los libros, ni las películas ni los videojuegos, ni los cromos... esto esta hecho sin animo de lucro, etc...

- BLANCO Y NEGRO -

-¿Nos prometiste a Harry Potter, y que nos has dado? ¡Centenares de acromantulas!-

-Mi señor, yo no podía saber...-

-¿NO PODIAS SABER?-

-Seguro que ellos han tenido muchas más bajas que nosotros...-

-No me basta. ¡Harry Potter sigue vivo!... Me has fallado.-

-¡No!...-

-¡Crucio!-

Ron cayó al suelo retorciéndose, mientras sus gritos resonaban en la sala. Solo estaban presentes Bellatrix y unos pocos Mortífagos más que observaban indiferentes el espectáculo.

-Dame una sola razón para perdonar tu patética vida.-

-Mi señor... todavía... una posibilidad. Hogwarts... los túneles.- El dolor apenas le dejaba hablar, pero sabía que tenía que lograrlo o moriría inmediatamente.

-¿Que posibilidad?... ¿De que hablas?-

-El viejo... Dumbledore... Esta agonizando... sin él, las defensas del castillo están debilitadas... Solo él conocía los túneles... Estarán desguarnecidos, por ellos podremos entrar en Hogwarts.-

-¿Túneles?... Mientras estuve en el castillo solo existía un túnel, y fue destruido. ¿Me estas diciendo que existen más túneles que unen el interior de Hogwarts con el exterior?-

-Si, existen varios. Algunos fueron destruidos, pero otros siguen en pie. El padre de Potter y sus amigos los descubrieron. Ellos los conocían, pero el resto de los alumnos y profesores nunca supieron de su existencia. Dumbledore está destruido y Potter está en el ala médica recuperándose de graves heridas. Será fácil tomar el castillo y acabar de una vez por todas con la guerra.-

-Según mis informadores Dumbledore esta en San Mungo. Pero no sería la primera vez que el viejo finge su propia muerte.-

-Mi señor, vos mismo lo abatisteis. No creo que sea un engaño.-

-Cierto... y si lo que dices de los túneles es verdad... Hogwarts caería con facilidad y con él, los últimos restos de resistencia.-

-Es cierto mi señor. Existen realmente, yo los he utilizado más de una vez.-

-... y dices que fueron descubiertos por James Potter y sus amigos... ¡Cola gusano!-

Pocos segundos después una figura achaparrada y temblorosa se acercó a su amo.

-¿Qué deseáis, mi señor?-

-¿Es cierto lo que afirma Weasley? ¿Existe una red de túneles que une el castillo con el exterior?... ¿Una red que nunca me has nombrado?-

-Mi señor, ellos tenían un mapa, estaban en él. ¡Pero yo nunca supe donde estaban exactamente! ¡Nunca me dejaron verlo!-

-Cola gusano... Cola gusano... ¿Por que me mientes? ¿No te das cuenta de que Voldemort siempre verá a través de tus mentiras?-

-Mi señor... No era importante. Nunca pensé...-

-No, Cola gusano... nunca pensaste.- Voldemort levantó la varita. Apuntando a Petigrew.

-¡No! ¡Mi señor!... ¡Perdón, Perdón!- Petigrew se arrojó a los pies de su señor.

-Estas perdonado... ¡Avada Kedavra!-

El cuerpo de Petigrew se quedó inmovil en el suelo.

-Weasley, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes de esos túneles... ¡TODO!-

-¡TODO!-

---------------------------------------------

-¡RON! ¡Ron! ¡Despierta! ¡Estas teniendo una pesadilla!-

Logró abrir los ojos. Delante de él, todavía desenfocada, estaba la cara de Hermione. Estaba tumbado en algo blando y calido, mucho mas cómodo que el duro y frío suelo al que estaba acostumbrado. Miró a su alrededor bastante desorientado. Estaban en una habitación muggle, apenas tenía espacio para dos camas, una pequeña mesa con una silla y una extraña caja con un lado de cristal y un puñado de botones.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos...?-

-No te preocupes. Estamos a salvo. En la habitación de un hotel. Ya es casi de día.-

Sí, ya lo recordaba. Ahora estaban alojados en un hotel muggle. Podían comer todo lo que necesitaran y dormir en una cama blanda y cálida. Sin duda, su vida era mucho mejor desde que Hermione había cambiado de opinión respecto a su inocencia.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? Me tenias preocupada, estabas teniendo una pesadilla... He intentado despertarte pero no podía, es como si estuvieras en trance.-

-No te preocupes, era solo otra de mis pesadillas... lo normal.-

-Si que me preocupo, y esas pesadillas son cualquier cosa, menos normales.-

A pesar del cambio en Hermione, no podía contarle sus sueños... ¿sus sueños?... ¿a quien quería engañar? Por mucho que lo quisiera negar, cada vez era más evidente que no eran sueños, sino recuerdos. Aunque él estaba seguro de que jamás podría hacer todas esas cosas horribles que recordaba, los recuerdos estaban ahí, imposibles de ignorar.

-¿Ron?-

-Lo siento, estaba pensando.-

-Ron, esos sueños son cada vez mas frecuentes. Y por mucho que tú digas, no me parecen normales... me recuerdan a cuando Harry tenía sus visiones.-

-Son solo pesadillas, no tienen ningún sentido. Solo son eso: pesadillas.-

-Sé que me ocultas algo, Ron. Algo te esta reconcomiendo por dentro. -

Era increíble como podía pasar de odiarle de una forma obsesiva a preocuparse por el con igual entusiasmo. –¿Por que te importa tanto? ¡Solo hace un par de días me odiabas a muerte, y de golpe crees en mi inocencia más que yo!... ¿Y si te equivocas? Y si de verdad he hecho todas esas cosas...-

-No me equivoco... yo... supongo que cuando empezó el juicio y empezaron a mostrar todas esas pruebas... bueno, ¡eran irrefutables!... pero no podía creer que tu hubieras hecho cosas así. Sabia que no era posible que tu hicieras algo así, pero la realidad es que si que lo era. Creí que siempre nos habías engañado, que en el fondo nos odiabas desde el principio. Sé que es una locura, ¡pero era la única explicación!... ¡Las pruebas no podían equivocarse!-

-Si no podían equivocarse, ¿por que has cambiado de opinión?-

-Durante todos estos días he estado conviviendo contigo y me he dado cuenta de que sigues siendo el mismo Ron que yo conocía. Que no eres ninguna especie de Malfoy disfrazado... cuando llegó el momento y tuve que decidir... Tú eras el Ron de siempre y tenía que matarte... y no podía... Supongo que me di cuenta de que aunque las pruebas fueran irrefutables... bueno, yo te conozco, y sé que jamás podrías hacer algo así, da igual lo que digan las pruebas.-

-No puedo creerlo... ¿Me crees porque no has podido matarme?-

-No... Bueno, quizás sí tuvo algo que ver, pero no fue así... fue... como el detonante... Ron, yo confío en ti. Sé que eres inocente.-

–Yo no estaría tan seguro...-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-La verdad, es que las pesadillas...- ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Engañarla? Ella había confiado en él. Tenía que responderle con la misma moneda: Aunque la perdiese, solo podía decirle la verdad.

Durante las siguientes horas, le fue explicando todas sus pesadillas, tal y como las recordaba, intentando no omitir ningún detalle, por horrible o poco importante que pareciera. A los pocos minutos Hermione se levantó y cogió papel y lápiz explicando que era mejor que tomase notas. Ron siguió contándole todo lo que recordaba de sus sueños ante una cada vez más pálida Hermione. Cuando terminó Hermione estaba blanca como la cera y cubierta de sudor frió.

-Lo siento.- ¿Que más podía decir?

-Ron... ¡Ron! Mírame a los ojos.- Hermione tomó su rostro y lo levantó. –Ron. Tengo que pensar... Tengo que pensar en todo esto. Es mucha información...-

-Si... es una forma de decirlo.-

Hermione le ignoró y siguió hablando. -...Pero sigo creyendo en ti. Creo que de alguna forma te manipularon. Es posible que Dumbledore... no estoy segura de por que, pero parece lo más probable.-

-¡Hermione, Dumbledore murió al final de nuestro sexto año! Lo asesinó Snape, como iba a...-

-No, No murió.-

-¿Que? Pero... el cadáver... el funeral.-

-Fue todo un truco. Voldemort sospechaba de Snape. Fingiendo que él lo asesinaba lograba apoyar su posición como espía para la Orden y Dumbledore quedaba libre para poder destruir el resto de los Horrocruces sin temor a ser descubierto.-

-Entonces, el sueño es real... De todas maneras en él dice que soy malvado. No creo que me manipulase... es posible que intentase curarme, o contenerme... o algo así.-

-No lo creo. Además, no dijo que fueras malvado, dijo que había maldad en tu corazón, que no es lo mismo.-

-¿No? A mi me parece igual.-

-No, no es igual. Y sí, tienes maldad en tu corazón, como todo el mundo. En mayor o menor medida todos la tenemos... Creo que lo que Dumbledore intentaba decir es que tú tienes bastante más que los demás.-

-Vale. Pues entonces sí que soy malvado... ¿No?-

-No. Es complicado de explicar... Yo creo que hay gente que es... podríamos decir que... Gris. No es capaz de grandes maldades, pero tampoco de grandes virtudes. Simplemente se dejan llevar durante toda su vida.-

-¿Como yo?-

-No, Ron. Tú eres justo lo contrario. Tú tienes una buena capacidad para la crueldad. ¡Yo lo sé mejor que nadie!-

-Tú sí que sabes hacer que una persona se sienta bien.-

-No, Ron. Es la verdad. En todos los años que te conozco, me has hecho llorar más veces que ninguna otra persona.-

-Pero...-

-Pero por cada defecto que tienes, también posees una virtud que la redime. Tienes enormes defectos, pero también tienes inmensas virtudes. Eres un poco... blanco y negro... eres lo contrario de una persona gris.-

-Ya... y aunque tengo mucho negro... ¿Tengo más blanco?-

-Si, Ron... mucho más... por eso te quiero. Porque estas lleno de defectos y aún así eres una persona maravillosa.-

-Gracias... supongo.-

-¿Qué tal si comemos algo y descansamos un poco? Se te ve cansado.-

-De acuerdo. Voy a cambiarme y...- Sintió como un cuchillo se clavaba en su brazo. Apretó el brazo contra su cuerpo y se dispuso a soportar el dolor... ya era la tercera vez que le ocurría. Sabía que esperar...

---------------------------------------------

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí... es solo que parece que esta vez tarda más en irse.-

Su brazo volvía a estar cubierto de cortes. Cortes distintos, pero formando siempre la misma palabra: VEN.

Hermione se sentó en la cama a su lado y le besó suavemente en la sien.

–He estado pensando en todo esto.- Señalo a todas las anotaciones que había tomado de sus sueños. -Creo que todo empieza a tomar forma...-

-¿Si?... ¿Sabes que pasó?-

-Exactamente, no... Pero creo que me puedo hacer una buena idea de como ha ocurrido todo.-

-Ya... ¿Y piensas contármelo?-

-Será mejor que empecemos por el principio...-

---------------------------------------------

En el próximo capitulo todo se explicará... más o menos. Aun así, una cosa es saber que ha pasado y otra solucionarlo... je,je... y eso no es tan fácil.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!!! Y como siempre, todos serán bien recibidos... buenos, malos y regulares.


	11. La Teoria

Aviso: Los derechos de H.P. no son míos, ni los libros, ni las películas ni los videojuegos, ni los cromos... esto esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro, etc...

- LA TEORIA -

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- Ron no le respondió, estaba distraído pasándose la mano por su brazo derecho.

-¿Ron, te encuentras bien?-

-Lo siento... Es que creo que por fin han desaparecido esos malditos cortes.- Se levantó los vendajes, descubriendo un antebrazo totalmente curado.

-Déjame verlo.- llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas a una idea. Extraña, pero posible… y si era cierta, la reacción tenía que ser casi inmediata.

Ron extendió el brazo delante de ella. -¿Ves? Esta perfectamente. Como siempre, desaparecen sin dejar rastro.-

Hermione sujetó su muñeca y con un gesto de la varita volvió a causar un corte, superficial, pero lo suficientemente profundo como para que sangrase.

-¡Pero que demonios te pasa! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-

-De verdad que lo siento, pero tenía que comprobar una cosa.-

-¡Si, no estoy hecho de piedra! ¡Cuando cortas, sangro! ¿Alguna duda más?-

Hermione no respondió, sino que miró fijamente la herida.

-Bueno, ¿vas a curarme, o también quieres ver cuanto tardo en desangrarme?-

-Espera un poco, por favor… solo unos minutos.- Apenas acababa de hablar cuando la herida desapareció por si sola.

Ron se miró el brazo asombrado. -¿Cómo sabías...?- Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hermione había vuelto a herirle en el brazo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Joder! ¡Quieres estarte quieta de...- No llegó a terminar la frase. La herida había vuelto a desaparecer.

-Solo una vez más. La última.-

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra volver a …-

-Por favor, Ron. Es muy importante.-

-¡Joder!- Ron volvió a ofrecerle el brazo mientras apretaba los dientes. Hermione lo hirió por tercera vez. El corte desapareció inmediatamente.

Hermione se quedó mirando el brazo pensativa. -Realmente es la única explicación coherente… No se me ocurre que otra cosa podría ser.-

Ron se cubrió el brazo malhumorado. -La única explicación, ¿de qué?-

-Todavía no puedo estar totalmente segura, pero la próxima vez que te ocurra, avísame inmediatamente.-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a cortarme?-

-Tengo que asegurarme. Tendré que escribir una palabra en tu brazo, pero usare un hechizo antes para que no te duela. ¿De acuerdo?-

Ron se encogió de hombros. -Haz lo que quieras, te todas maneras lo vas a hacer… por lo menos espero sepas lo que estas haciendo.-

-Lo sé. Confía en mí.- Le besó suavemente en los labios. Ron se inclinó e intentó profundizar el beso pero Hermione ya se había apartado. -Bueno, deberíamos continuar con lo que estábamos. ¿No crees?-

Ron suspiró y se recostó en el respaldo. -Por supuesto.-

Hermione esperó unos segundos. -¿Y?-

-¿Y… ¿Qué?- Ron la miró sin comprender.-

-¿Que qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-

-¡Ah! Eso…- Ron cerró los ojos haciendo memoria. -Creo que era Halloween o poco después… estábamos en Hogwarts refugiados. A pesar de que todos los horrocruces habían sido destruidos, el Señor Oscuro dominaba prácticamente todo el mundo mágico.- Abrió los ojos y miró a Hermione. -No tengo los recuerdos muy claros, pero la verdad es que no parecía que fuésemos a ganar la guerra, y menos tan rápido.-

-¿No recuerdas tu secuestro, ni la batalla en el bosque prohibido, ni nada posterior?-

Ron negó con la cabeza. -Nada de nada.-

-Bien… unos pocos días después de aquello desapareciste. Te buscamos por todas partes pero nos fue imposible encontrarte. No supimos nada de ti hasta varias semanas después, cuando recibimos una lechuza con una nota tuya diciéndonos que teníamos que encontrarnos inmediatamente contigo en el bosque prohibido, en el claro donde solía estar Grawp.-

-¡Era la trampa!-

-Si. Ya sabes como es Harry. A pesar de mis protestas, decidió ir para allá sin perder un momento. Por los pasillos nos encontramos con Dumbledore, en ese momento pensé que por pura suerte, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. El caso es que a él también le pareció muy extraño e insistió en acompañarnos. Cuando llegamos ahí había una docena de Mortífagos esperándonos. De alguna forma Dumbledore logró mantenernos vivos hasta que llegó la ayuda. Después de eso hubo una batalla terrible que solo se interrumpió cuando empezaron a aparecer cientos de acromantulas y nos obligaron a huir de allí a todos.-

-Si, el Señor Oscuro no estaba muy contento.-

-Lo supongo. Otra vez se le había escapado Harry de entre los dedos… De todas maneras, Dumbledore quedó gravemente herido y dos días después Voldemort atacó Hogwarts. Mientras que los gigantes, los hombres lobo y los dementores intentaban atravesar las defensas, él y la mayoría de los Mortífagos se deslizaron por los túneles y llegaron hasta el interior del castillo. Dumbledore de alguna forma logró bloquear los túneles, dejando a Voldemort y unos pocos seguidores encerrados dentro de Hogwarts, mientras que la mayor parte de los Mortífagos se quedaban encerrados en los túneles sin poder seguir adelante, ni retroceder.-

-¿Entonces, el Señor Oscuro sí consiguió llegar al castillo?-

-Sí, y esa fue su perdición. Aunque con él entraron sus mejores Mortífagos, no fueron capaces de aguantar contra toda la orden del fénix, los profesores y más de un centenar de alumnos. Puede que fueran muy poderosos, pero contra una proporción de diez a uno no tuvieron muchas oportunidades. Algunos intentaron huir, otros se concentraron alrededor de su Maestro... Al final fue Harry quien acabó con Voldemort, como decía la profecía.-

-¿¡Harry atacó a Voldemort y lo derrotó!?-

-No exactamente… En realidad fue Ginny quien lo atacó primero. Supongo que nadie nos dimos cuenta de lo que afectó de verdad a Ginny lo del diario. En cuanto vio a Voldemort fue como si se volviera loca. Fue directamente a por él sin preocuparse de nada más… y ya sabes lo poderosa que puede ser… Destrozó a dos Mortífagos que intentaron cerrarle el paso y atacó a Voldemort sin pensárselo dos veces, al principio pareció que podría estar a su altura, pero en cuanto Voldemort se recuperó de la sorpresa… Al final fue Harry quien le destruyó defendiendo la vida de Ginny.-

-Ya… Estupendo, pero… ¿Yo que pinto en todo esto?-

-¿No te parece extraño que todo le saliera tan bien a Dumbledore?… se encontró con Harry cuando iba al bosque prohibido, resulta herido, que fue lo que animó a Voldemort a atacar Hogwarts, pero se recupera justo a tiempo para defender el castillo. Y descubre por donde están infiltrándose. E incluso restaura las defensas en el momento justo como para que Voldemort se quede dentro del castillo pero una gran parte de sus Mortífagos se queden encerrados en los túneles... mucha casualidad, ¿no?-

-No sé…-

-Casi es como si supiera que iba a hacer Voldemort... Como si tuviera un espía.-

-Ya. ¿Y yo soy ese espía? No sé… estaría bien, pero no creo… hay demasiadas cosas…-

-¿Como cuales?- Hermione respondió molesta. Ron no estaba seguro si por haberse atrevido a refutar su teoría o por no creer en su propia inocencia.

-Bueno… Es raro que el Señor Oscuro se deje engañar tan fácil… miró dentro de mi cabeza y vio maldad. Si hubiese sido un espía de Dumbledore lo habría descubierto inmediatamente. Además que clase de espía haría cosas tan horribles como las que hice… y como me iba a comunicar con Dumbledore. Snape tenía la cuartada de ser profesor, pero yo no podría abandonar sus cuarteles, y no me imagino mandando lechuzas a Hogwarts desde el cuartel general del Señor Oscuro.-

-Mi teoría es que Dumbledore te hechizó.-

-¿Me… hechizó?- Ron la miró extrañado.

-Si. Recuerdas haber estado en su despacho y que el te hizo algo…e incluso ahora tienes un hechizo desconocido pero muy potente que bloquea ciertos recuerdos. El ministerio supuso que te lo habría realizado Voldemort, pero eso no tiene ninguna lógica… ¿Para qué? Yo creo que fue Dumbledore quien lo realizó. Manipuló tus memorias y tu personalidad. Ocultó la parte que es buena y decente, y dejó solo la oscura, la cruel. Te convirtió en lo que necesitaba para tender una trampa a Voldemort. Como en una especie de Imperius… probablemente puso también el hechizo Raknarok no solo para protegerte, sino para encubrir lo que había hecho. Voldemort solo buscó maldad en ti, y la encontró con creces… con eso se dio por satisfecho.-

-No sé…-

-Y la comunicación… para poder avisarle de en que momento justo había llegado Voldemort a Hogwarts tendría que ser un método muy rápido y totalmente seguro. ¿No se te ocurre cual?-

-Pues sinceramente… no.-

-Tu brazo. Creo que de alguna forma esta 'unido' al de Dumbledore. Como la pluma que le dio Umbridge a Harry, nada más que en vez de escribir de un papel a la mano, escribes en un brazo y aparece en el otro.-

Ron la miro, no demasiado convencido. -¿Tú crees?-

-No te das cuenta, es la típica ironía que le habría encantado a Dumbledore. Un brazo con el hechizo de la marca tenebrosa para comunicarse con Voldemort y en el otro este hechizo para comunicarte con él… la diestra y la siniestra.-

-¿Entonces crees que es él quien manda los mensajes?-

-No puedo estar totalmente segura, pero si, creo que es lo mas probable. Él esta en San Mungo. Resultó herido de gravedad en la última batalla. Probablemente esta demasiado débil como para poder mandar un mensaje más claro.-

-¿Y por que desaparecen?-

-No estoy segura, pero probablemente alguna enfermera los ve y los cura creyendo que son simples cortes.-

-No sé… me parece todo muy retorcido… demasiado… ¿Y si realmente no soy más que un traidor?-

-No, Ron. No eres ningún traidor… y si fuese sencillo nunca hubiese podido engañar a Voldemort. ¿No crees?-

-¿Pero, como puedes estar tan segura?-

-Porque lo sé.- Le cogió la cabeza entre las manos y le besó en los labios. -¿Crees que me podría enamorar de alguien malvado?-

Ron la abrazó y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras respondía a su beso. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién era él para discutir sus opiniones?

---------------------------------------------

Siento muchísimo el retraso… primero la Navidad… comidas, visitas, mas comidas, etc, etc… y después pillé un virus (de los informáticos no, de los otros) y estuve un buen rato fuera de combate.

Sea como sea, ya he vuelto!!!

Y como siempre, todos los reviews serán bien recibidos...


	12. San Mungo

Aviso: Los derechos de H.P. no son míos, ni los libros, ni las películas ni los videojuegos, ni los cromos... esto esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro, etc...

- SAN MUNGO -

Estaban sentados en la terraza de un pequeño café muggle en mitad de Londres, una pelirroja y pecosa Hermione tomaba tranquilamente su té, mientras Ron, con el pelo muy corto y gafas, no paraba de girar la cabeza observando a los muggles de su alrededor con una curiosidad que habría hecho reventar de orgullo a su padre. A unas pocas decenas de metros calle abajo se levantaba un desvencijado edificio de ladrillos rojos. Todos pasaban por delante de sus sucios escaparates sin dedicarle la más mínima atención.

Hermione acabó el té que le quedaba de un solo trago. -Es la hora.-

-¿Estas segura de que esto es una buena idea?-

-Ron, ya hemos hablado de eso. Ya viste lo de tu brazo. Es la única posibilidad que tenemos de aclarar todo.-

Sí que lo había visto. Dos días antes habían vuelto a aparecer los cortes. Desgarbados pero aún legibles. Esta vez Hermione curó su brazo inmediatamente y escribió la palabra 'DONDE'. La respuesta fue la que esperaba: 'MUNGO'. Dumbledore estaba ingresado en la cuarta planta. Ahora Hermione estaba totalmente segura de que era con él con quien se habían estado comunicando. Ron no compartía tanto optimismo, pero tampoco podía encontrar ninguna otra explicación lógica.

Hermione se puso en pie. -Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a movernos. Y recuerda, no te muevas de mi lado y déjame hablar a mí.-

-De acuerdo, tú mandas.- Hermione conocía bien el Hospital San Mungo. Después de la guerra, había estado allí a menudo, primero visitando a Ginny y a Harry mientras se recuperaban de la última batalla, y después acompañando a algún miembro de la familia Weasley, normalmente Ginny o Molly, cuando iban a ver a Bill.

Atravesaron los escaparates de la entrada sin problemas. El interior estaba más tranquilo de lo que lo recordaba Ron, pero aun así una veintena de pacientes llenaban la recepción del hospital.

Hermione se dirigió hacia una enfermera de aspecto cansado. Ron intento seguirla, como le había prometido, pero un mago con una extraña tez negra le corto el paso y empezó a dar saltitos a su alrededor mientras intentaba morderle. Ron solo lo miró, demasiado sorprendido como para hacer nada.

-¡Harold, deja en paz a ese joven!- Una bruja de mediana edad se acercó y sujetó al extraño mago. -No sabe cuanto lo siento. Este maldito sobrino nuestro y sus tonterías muggles. ¡No para de darnos disgustos! En cuanto arreglen a mi marido tenga por seguro que se va a llevar su merecido.- Ron vio como la señora empujaba a Harold hacia una esquina de la sala mientras le regañaba como si fuera una mascota traviesa.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué demonios…? Te dije que no te separaras de mí.-

-Hermione. Yo… él- Señaló al extraño mago.

-¿Crees que es momento para hacer amigos?- Le cogió de la mano sin prestarle atención y le arrastró hacia los ascensores. -Les he dicho que venimos a visitar a Bill. Su habitación esta enfrente a la de Dumbledore.-

---------------------------------------------

La cuarta planta no había cambiado mucho durante todos estos años, los mismos pasillos estrechos, los mismos viejos retratos en las paredes... Hermione le guió sin dudar hasta que llegaron enfrente del pabellón -Gilderoy Lockhart-. Lockhart había muerto durante un ataque de Mortífagos, conteniéndolos mientras las enfermeras evacuaban al resto de los pacientes. En su locura fue el gran héroe que nunca había sido cuando estaba cuerdo.

-La habitación de Bill esta a la vuelta de la esquina, la primera puerta a la derecha. Una vez dentro ya veremos como podemos ir a la de Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?-

Ron se encogió de hombros. –Como quieras.-

-Antes siempre había un auror en la puerta, supongo que seguirá ahí. No le mires, como si no estuviera. Mira al frente, y no te entretengas… pero no corras. Compórtate como si pasases por aquí todos los días.-

¡Por Merlín! Otra vez lo mismo. -Si mamá, y no hablaré con extraños.-

-¡No seas tonto! ¡Esto es muy serio!-

-Hermione… ya me has repetido lo mismo cincuenta veces. Me lo sé de memoria… Y ya sé que es serio, que soy yo el que se va a Azkaban si nos descubren.-

Hermione respiro profundamente intentando calmarse. -Lo siento, estoy muy nerviosa. Ya sabes como me pongo…-

Ron rodeó sus manos con las suyas. -Yo también lo siento.-

-Lo sé.-

Se inclinó y la besó brevemente. Era estupendo poder besarla siempre que quisiera… y ahorraba muchas discusiones.

Hermione se pasó nerviosamente las manos por la ropa, intentando alisarla. -¿Preparado?-

Ron asintió. -Vamos allá.-

No tardaron ni un minuto hasta llegar a la habitación de Bill, que por suerte estaba vacía, pero para Ron fue el minuto mas largo de toda su vida. Como había dicho Hermione, un auror montaba guardia a la puerta de la habitación de Dumbledore, pero ni él, ni los numerosos sanadores que pasaban por el pasillo les dedicaron una segunda mirada. Para ellos solo debían ser otro par de pelirrojos Weasleys que iban a visitar a su pobre hermano.

-Ron. ¿Me estas escuchando?- No le hizo caso. Estaba concentrado, mirando a su hermano Bill languideciendo en una cama. Estaba increíblemente delgado y pálido.

-Se esta muriendo.-

Hermione no sabía si era una pregunta o una afirmación. -Los sanadores han hecho todo lo que han podido… pero no creen que despierte nunca.-

Ron tomó la mano de su hermano, estaba fría como la de un cadáver. –No es justo. Acababan de tener un hijo… estaban tan enamorados, en la flor de la vida. ¿Quién va a cuidar ahora de la pequeña Victoire?-

-Esta en la Madriguera, tiene a tus padres y a todos tus hermanos...-

-Todos los que siguen con vida.- Ron la interrumpió.

-Estará bien. Tiene una gran familia estupenda que la va a cuidar y amar.-

Ron no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando al caparazón vació de lo que antes había sido su hermano mayor.

-Ron, tenemos que ver a Dumbledore. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran.-

-Si, tienes razón.- Apretó la mano de Bill antes de soltarla. -¿Cómo vamos a pasar por el auror? No podemos enfrentarnos a él en un pasillo lleno de sanadores.-

Hermione se asomó pensativa por la pequeña ventana que tenia la puerta. De pronto se puso de puntillas y empezó a mirar hacia los lados. -¡No esta! Tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad.-

-¿Y si esta dentro de la habitación?-

-Tenemos la sorpresa de nuestro lado. Y dentro de la habitación nadie nos verá. Mejor enfrentarnos a él allí, que en medio del pasillo.-

En un par de zancadas cruzaron el pasillo. La sala era idéntica a la de Bill. Como Ron había sospechado, el auror estaba dentro de la habitación: a los pies de la cama de Dumbledore y totalmente inconsciente.

-Sabía que estabas aquí.- Dumbledore sonrió débilmente, apenas podía sostener la varita en la mano.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- Ron se acerco a la cama. Jamás había visto a Dumbledore tan frágil. Apenas parecía estar consciente.

-Ron Weasley… valiente muchacho… Alguien te acompaña.- Hermione se acercó a la cama. -Señorita Granger… por supuesto…-

-Hermione puso su mano encima de la del anciano. -Señor, necesitamos su ayuda. Ron… Usted y Ron hicieron algo…-

-Sí… Ronald… sabía que lo lograrías… desde el ajedrez… solo tú…- Parecía estar delirando.

-¡Señor! ¡Ron necesita su ayuda!- Dumbledore parpadeo, como si despertase de un sueño y por un momento pareció recuperar un poco de su antigua presencia.

-Si… Ron… Acércate.- Cerró los ojos y posó su mano en el rostro de Ron. –No… todo mal...- Frunció el ceño y susurro unas palabras casi inaudibles. -…Black Knight...-

Ron retrocedió bruscamente. No podía respirar, era como si le hubieran golpeado en la boca del estómago. Hermione fue inmediatamente a su lado. -¡Ron! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Dumbledore giró la cabeza levemente para mirarlo. -¿Has olvidado… recordado?-

-Lo recuerdo todo… Todo… - Solo le dio tiempo a girarse, antes de vaciar todo el contenido de su estomago contra la pared.

-No… puedo… estoy cansado.- La voz de Dumbledore cada vez era más débil, parecía estar desvaneciéndose.

-¡Profesor, tiene que ayudarle! ¡Es inocente, tiene que decírselo al Ministerio!-

-No hay… tiempo… mi muerte… ayuda…- Estaba inconsciente, su pecho apenas se elevaba mientras respiraba trabajosamente. Una alarma empezó a sonar en la habitación.

-¡Ron! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- Hermione arrastró a Ron hasta el pasillo. -¡Vamos! Ya no podemos hacer nada aquí.-

En cuanto salieron al pasillo vieron como un grupo de sanadores se acercaba corriendo hacia la habitación, entre todos los uniformes verdes resaltaba el de un auror que varita en mano se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Ron, Corre!- Empezaron a correr todo lo rápido que podían, esquivando pacientes y sanadores. El auror no debía estar muy lejos, a juzgar por sus gritos, pero por suerte para ellos, los pasillos estaban demasiado llenos como para poder lanzar ningún hechizo.

-¡Por la derecha!- Si Hermione recordaba bien, un poco mas adelante estaban unas escaleras de emergencia que desembocaban en el vestíbulo de entrada.

-¡Harold, NO!-

Hermione miró por encima de su hombro mientras seguía corriendo. El auror que les perseguía estaba tirado en el suelo, encima de él estaba el extraño mago de tez negra con el que Ron había estado hablando antes.

Solo quedaban unos pocos metros para llegar a las escaleras y ni un obstáculo para impedir su huida… ¡Estaban a salvo!

---------------------------------------------

Como siempre… muchísimo el retraso… en fin… mas vale tarde que nunca… TT

No he podido repasarlo, espero que no este demasiado mal…

Como siempre, los reviews serán bien recibidos...


	13. El Fin

Aviso: Los derechos de H.P. no son míos, ni los libros, ni las películas ni los videojuegos, ni los cromos... esto esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro, etc...

- EL FIN -

Las últimas semanas habían estado viviendo en una pequeña casa alquilada a las afueras de Londres. Ron estaba en el salón, sentado en un sofá enfrente a la chimenea, inmóvil, con un periódico entre sus manos. 

No podía evitar el leerlo una y otra vez. La primera página del Profeta lo anunciaba en enormes letras: Dumbledore había muerto. En el día de ayer, el Mortífago fugado Ronald Weasley ha asesinado al gran mago Albus W. Dumbledore mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas en San Mungo. En las páginas interiores, diversos artículos intentaban esclarecer las circunstancias de los hechos y los posibles motivos: Venganza, un intento de reorganizar a los Mortífagos, un ritual de magia negra, simple locura… cada teoría era más disparatada que la anterior.

Ron levantó por fin la vista del periódico. Hermione estaba sentada a su lado mirándole con preocupación. -Ron, por mucho que lo leas no va a cambiar.-

-Tienes que irte.-

-¿Qué?- Hermione le miró sorprendida.

-Dumbledore era el único que lo sabía, y ahora esta muerto. No tengo salvación… y además, soy un asesino... No deberías vivir con un asesino.- 

La expresión de Hermione pasó de la sorpresa a la rabia en medio segundo. -¡Eso no es verdad! Dumbledore alteró tu personalidad. Tú mismo me lo has dicho. Yo tenía razón. ¡El te trastornó para que hicieras todas esas cosas horribles!-

-Si, lo hizo… y yo estuve de acuerdo. Yo soy tan responsable como él.- Ron estaba extrañamente calmado, quizás porque, por una vez, sabía que tenía la razón… o quizás porque estaba resignado a su suerte.

-¿Y que ibas a hacer?... ¿Dejar que muriéramos todos? Dumbledore te obligó: Te dijo que si no lo hacías Voldemort ganaría la guerra y todos moriríamos. ¡Tenías que hacerlo!-

-Puede ser, pero aún así, sigo siendo responsable de todo lo que hice.-

-¡No lo eres!... ¡No eras tú!-

Ron se giró y la miro fijamente a los ojos, intentando que comprendiera. -¿Crees que eso va a aliviar a las personas que maté?... ¿A sus familias?... ¡La verdad es que da igual lo que pasara, eso ya no importa una mierda! Lo único que importa es que los aurores me encontraran, tarde o temprano, y tú no puedes estar conmigo cuando eso ocurra.-

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante. -¿Ahora quieres librarte de mí?-

-No es eso, pero ya hay algunos artículos que dicen que podrías haberme ayudado. Tienes que irte, decir que te escapaste. Tienes toda la vida por delante, no puedo sacrificarte.-

-¿No?... ¿Y quieres que pase todo el resto de mi vida sabiendo que abandoné a la persona que más amaba en este mundo?... ¿Toda la vida preguntándome si podía haber hecho algo más, algo que te hubiera salvado?-

-¡Tienes cien años de vida por delante! Tarde o temprano me olvidaras y encontraras a otra persona con la que ser feliz y…-

-No, Ron… me pasaré toda la vida amargada, culpándome de no haber hecho más cuando tuve la oportunidad… de no haberte salvado.-

-¡Hermione, eso no es…!-

-No lo entiendes. Puedo aceptar que estando contigo quizás me queden pocos meses de vida, pero los pasaré a tu lado. Lo que no puedo aceptar es saber que me quedan más de un centenar de años de estar sin ti… de saber que te fallé y dejé que murieras sin hacer nada.-

-¡Sabes que eso no es justo!…-

-La vida no es justa… si lo fuera, Voldemort jamás habría existido y mis padres no estarían muertos, y tú no estarías aquí… Ron, eres un buen hombre, siempre lo has sido… Quiero pasar a tu lado todo el tiempo que pueda, sea el que sea. Desde este mismo momento hasta el último minuto de nuestras vidas. - Hermione empezó a besarlo, entre beso y beso se levanto y empezó a llevarlo hacia el dormitorio. 

Ron tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de adonde le guiaba Hermione.

-¡Hermione!... ¿Qué haces? No puedes…-

-¿Quieres ser mi esposo?-

-¿Qué… que quieres decir?- Sinceramente, no se esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Qué quería decir?... Porque no podía preguntarlo en serio.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposo? Es una pregunta fácil: Sí o No.-

-Pero Hermione, no…-

-Sin peros… ¿Si o no?-

-Si, claro que quiero, pero…-

-Yo también quiero ser tu esposa... Para mí eso es suficiente.- abrió la puerta del dormitorio y lo empujó dentro. -Solo vamos a hacer lo que hacen todas las parejas de recién casados.-

-No, Hermione. No podemos, no es suficiente que…- 

Hermione lo tumbó en la cama. -Ron. Sé que tu me amas y yo te amo… es suficiente.- Volvió a besarlo fieramente, acostándose encima de su cuerpo. 

---------------------------------------------

Varias horas después Ron descansaba desnudo sobre la cama. A su lado, Hermione dormía placidamente, tapada con una fina sabana que dejaba entrever su delgado cuerpo. Habían hecho el amor por primera vez. Él siempre se lo había imaginado como algo… casi, místico; Nada más lejos de la realidad. Había sido una experiencia cálida, increíblemente carnal e inesperadamente divertida: más de una vez habían terminado riéndose tímidamente de las torpezas que cometían uno y otro… Pero no podía entretenerse en eso ahora. Aunque había sido la experiencia más increíble de toda su vida, ahora tenía que olvidarlo todo y hacer lo que tenía que hacer: lo correcto, por mucho que le doliera.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y cogió la varita de la mesita de noche… ¡No podía dudar! -¡Desmaius!- Hermione siguió durmiendo, pero ahora, y durante unas pocas horas, nada podría despertarla. 

Ron se vistió rápidamente y salió por la puerta principal. Tenía una lechuza que mandar. Pronto llegaría al cuartel de los Aurores una nota diciendo que el famoso prófugo Ronald Weasley había sido visto en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Londres.

---------------------------------------------

Una sensación extraña despertó a Hermione: No podía moverse… Abrió los ojos. Estaba atada por cuerdas mágicas de pies a cabeza. Sentado en un lateral de la cama estaba Ron con la varita todavía en la mano.

-¡Ron!… ¿Que ocurre?... ¿Por que me has atado?-

-Hermione… No tenias que estar despierta.-

-No entiendo nada. Por favor, Ron. Suéltame.-

-Yo… lo siento, pero no puedo. Es la única salida. Creerán que te viole. Te dejaran libre sin ningún problema.-

-No entiendo lo que esta diciéndome. Solo suéltame y podremos hablar de todo lo que tú quieras.-

-No Hermione, no hay tiempo. Ya deben estar a punto de llegar. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre lo he hecho… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.-

-¡Ron, por favor!... ¡No me hagas esto!-

De pronto algo cambio, todos los pequeños ruidos de la ciudad habían callado de repente. No se podía oír nada en absoluto… Ron lo entendió inmediatamente. Los aurores habían aislado la casa del resto del vecindario muggle. Ahora podrían asaltar la casa sin miedo a que ningún muggle curioso viera nada que no debiera.

Se concentró de nuevo en Hermione. Tenia que entenderlo: ella era la única a quien creerían sin dudar. -Hermione, tienes que contarles la verdad a mi familia. Deben saber que pasó de verdad. ¡Tienes que contarles que nunca quise ser un asesino, que no les traicioné por mi voluntad!-

-¡Ron!- Hermione estaba retorciéndose, intentando librarse de sus ataduras inútilmente.

Se oyeron ruidos alrededor de la casa. Ron se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se paró un momento para mirarla por ultima vez. -Te quiero.- 

Hermione oyó los pasos de Ron resonando en las escaleras que conducían a la salida. De pronto toda la casa se llenó de estampidos y gritos. Dos aurores aparecieron de la nada al lado de su cama, miraron a su alrededor rápidamente y se lanzaron hacia la puerta. 

Pocos segundos después Harry estaba al lado de su cama. Le costo reconocerlo, estaba mucho mas delgado y de alguna forma parecía mucho mas viejo. Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las cuerdas y la abrazó, envolviendo su cuerpo con las sabanas de la cama.

Hermione intentó liberarse. -Ron. ¿Donde esta Ron?- 

-No volverá a hacerte daño. Estas a salvo.-

-¡Ron!... ¿Dónde esta?... ¡Harry, dime donde esta!- Lo agarró por la camisa e intento sacudirlo todo lo fuerte que podía.

Harry apenas era capaz de contenerla. -Ahora mismo lo estarán llevando al ministerio. No te preocupes, jamás volverá a acercársete. Estas a salvo.-

¡Estaba vivo! Hermione notó como el alivio aflojaba su cuerpo para ser reemplazado inmediatamente por una nueva urgencia. -¡Necesito verlo!-

-Hermione, tranquilízate. No volverá a escaparse. ¡Te lo prometo! Pero debes tranquilizarte.-

-¡No lo entiendes!... ¡No entiendes nada!- Hermione seguía forcejeando, pero Harry la tenia ahora firmemente sujeta.

-¡Hermione, tranquilízate!-

-¡Déjame! Necesi…- De pronto cayó inconsciente entre los brazos de Harry. Este miró a uno de los aurores.

El auror guardo su varita y se encogió de hombros. -La pobre estaba histérica. Así por lo menos, no sufrirá. Cuando lleguen los sanadores se harán cargo de ella. Ellos sabrán que hacer.-

Harry asintió resignado mientras volvía a tender a Hermione sobre la cama. 

---------------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo… con muchísimo retraso… siempre con retraso!… TT… Pero de verdad juro que acabare este fic!... bueno, en realidad solo queda un capitulo '

Veo que nadie se ha dado cuenta de en que personaje habían transformado al pobre Harold en el capítulo anterior… No es tan difícil… son negros, dan saltitos e intentan morder a todo el que pueden… y son muy pequeñitos (no se si he dado demasiadas pistas…) ;-)

Como siempre, los reviews serán bien recibidos... 


	14. El Principio

Aviso: Los derechos de H.P. no son míos, ni los libros, ni las películas ni los videojuegos, ni los cromos... esto esta hecho sin ánimo de lucro, etc...

- EL PRINCIPIO -

Lo primero que notó fueron las sabanas rodeando su cuerpo, suaves y calidas. Olían bien: No podía estar en su celda. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Le costaba enfocar la vista, pero reconocía la disposición de los muebles, y el color naranja rabioso de las paredes… Estaba en su antigua habitación de la madriguera. Poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando. Todo estaba como siempre, las paredes naranjas, sus pósters de los Chudey Cannons, la vieja lámpara y sus muebles anticuados. Era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Intentó incorporarse, pero tras unos segundos de esfuerzo, sus músculos se negaron a seguir obedeciendo y le dejaron caer sobre el colchón con un gruñido de dolor.

-¡Ron!- Hermione entró corriendo por la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Ron la miró sorprendido. Estaba… estaba estupenda, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y tenia la nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas por el sol. Ella le miró con una enorme sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos. – ¡Por fin has despertado!- Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. –¡MOLLY, HARRY! ¡HA DESPERTADO, RON ESTA DESPIERTO!-

En pocos segundos su madre estaba abrazándolo y cubriendo de besos todo su rostro. –Mi pobre pequeño… Todo ha acabado. Ya estas en casa a salvo.-

-¡Mama, me estas asfixiando!-

-Lo siento cariño... que tonta soy, todavía estarás dolorido.- Se retiró un poco y le pasó la mano por el cabello, alisándoselo. –¡Merlín! ¡Después de tanto tiempo!... Tendrás hambre, después de tantos días inconsciente!... Te voy a preparar todas tus comidas favoritas… ¡Por Merlín, tengo que avisar a Arthur y a tus hermanos!- Se puso de pie secándose las lagrimas. -¡Esta noche hay una gran celebración!- Antes de irse le dio otro gran abrazo. -¡En seguida vuelvo!- Y salió de la habitación como un torbellino, camino de la chimenea.

Durante todo ese tiempo Harry había permanecido de pie al lado de la puerta. Hermione se volvió hacia él. –¿No vas a saludar a tu mejor amigo?-

Harry levantó la vista del suelo y lo miró tímidamente. –Yo… Lo siento.-

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?-

-¡Todo! ¡Todo es culpa mía! Por mi culpa estas cubierto de cicatrices, por mi culpa has estado a punto de morir más veces de las que puedo recordar... Y por mi culpa tuviste que sacrificarte. Por que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con él… ¿Y como te lo pago?... Al final ni siquiera creí en ti… Hermione lo hizo y estuvo a tu lado, pero yo… Te he fallado totalmente.-

-Harry… Hermione estuvo conmigo por casualidad, y ella no creyó en mi… por lo menos, no al principio… ¡Si ni siquiera yo creía en mi!-

-Pero estaba ahí, y te ayudó… mientras yo me emborrachaba en Grimmauld Place sin mover un dedo.-

-¡Harry, nadie cree que tu…-

-¡No, Ron! Hermione te ayudó… Ginny te ayudó… ¡Incluso los gemelos te ayudaron!… ¿Y yo? Tu supuesto mejor amigo... ¡yo no hice absolutamente nada!-

-Harry, supongo que Hermione te lo habrá contado todo… ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos lo que había pasado… ¡o que estaba pasando!... ¡¿Como demonios lo ibas a saber tú?!-

-¡No hacia falta saber nada!… Yo era tu mejor amigo, tenía que haber confiado en ti… ¡no hacia falta ninguna razón!... George y Fred nunca las necesitaron, siempre creyeron en ti... pero yo…-

-¿Y no fallé yo a Hermione cuando creí que su gato se había comido a mi mascota?... ¿No te fallé a ti cuando pensé que habías puesto tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego?... Y me perdonasteis… Harry, todos cometemos errores.-

-¡Esto es distinto!-

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Es exactamente lo mismo!… Harry, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo… Y espero que yo también lo sea para ti.- Le tendió la mano. Harry la tomó inseguro pero Ron la apretó fuertemente entre sus dedos, mientras le miró a los ojos sonriendo. Harry respondió a la sonrisa mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Supongo que querréis estar un rato a solas. Creo que Hermione te tiene que contar un montón de cosas… Yo… creo que voy a ayudar a Molly. Seguramente necesitara que alguien vaya a Hogwarts a recoger a Ginny… Ya sabes, para la fiesta de esta noche… y supongo que tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar…- Según hablaba había ido retrocediendo hasta estar al lado de la puerta. -Bueno… hasta dentro de un rato.-

Hermione se quedó mirando con una sonrisa la puerta por donde acababa de desaparecer Harry.

-Estará bien. Quizás tarde un poco, pero estará bien.- Giró su mirada hacia Ron. –Bueno, supongo que querrás saber como has llegado hasta aquí.-

Ron miró a Hermione. –Si… La verdad es que no entiendo como me han podido soltar... ¿Por qué me han soltado, verdad? ¿Vosotros no habréis…?-

-¡No! Por supuesto que no… Después de la muerte de Dumbledore… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó, verdad?-

-Si… Estaba en el hospital… y murió… y a mi me capturaron...-

El gesto de Hermione se endureció. -¡Querrás decir que te entregaste! Lo sé todo… Harry me lo contó: la nota estaba escrita por ti. No creas que lo he olvidado, pero eso no importa ahora. Ya tendremos tiempo después, para hablar de esas cosas… ¿Recuerdas que Dumbledore nos dijo que solo podía darnos su muerte? En ese momento no lo entendimos pero ahora sé lo que quería decir… En su testamento, dejó unos documentos para ser entregados a ciertas personas en caso de su muerte. Uno de esos documentos era su diario. En él, explica todo lo que te hizo, como te convenció, y los hechizos y pociones que utilizó en ti. Al día siguiente de tu detención, Harry recibió una de las copias, junto con una nota de Dumbledore explicándolo todo.-

-Entonces… ¿Estoy libre?-

-En realidad…No exactamente.-

-¿No exactamente?... ¡Pues no estoy en Azkaban!-

-Bueno… en realidad… técnicamente… estas… podríamos decir que estas legalmente muerto. Moriste en el enfrentamiento con los Aurores que me liberaron… al menos oficialmente.-

-Pero… No lo entiendo. Si soy inocente. ¿Porque fingir mi muerte?...-

-Es un poco complicado de explicar… En el diario Dumbledore explica todo lo que hizo… y muchas cosas son… digamos… poco éticas. Pero el Ministerio cree que el mundo mágico necesita héroes, y Harry y Dumbledore son los salvadores del Mundo Mágico. Si de pronto se descubre todo lo que hizo el gran Dumbledore para ganar la guerra... Sería un escándalo gigantesco. Un escándalo que el Ministerio no esta dispuesto a aceptar en un momento tan delicado... Jamás dejaran que el diario de Dumbledore salga a la luz.-

-Y… ¿Y yo?-

-Nos ofrecieron un trato. Ronald Weasley murió en Azkaban pocos días después de su captura a causa de las heridas recibidas durante su enfrentamiento con los aurores. Tú ahora eres William Weasley, milagrosamente recuperado meses después de haber sido desahuciado por los sanadores. Siempre te has parecido mucho a él y nadie ha visto a Bill en mas de un año… es comprensible que este cambiado después de una experiencia así.-

-Pero yo no puedo suplantar a Bill… no sé nada de su trabajo, no conozco a sus amigos, ni…-

-Tienes amnesia… no recuerdas nada de tu pasado. Nadie se extrañará después de tantos meses en coma… con eso y un par de hechizos de glamour, nadie podrá sospechar nada.-

-¿Y Bill?... –

-Esta en el desván, tu madre lo ha reformado. Ahora es una habitación muy agradable. Solo la familia sabe que esta ahí.-

-Entonces… ¿Ahora soy Bill Weasley?-

-Sí… Todos creemos que es lo mejor… Siendo Ron, jamás podrías vivir tranquilo… Sin el diario serías un criminal y si saliese a la luz…-

-…Todo el mundo sabría lo que hizo Dumbledore… y lo que hice yo.-

-La gente no lo comprendería.. Así, eres un héroe… que pronto conquistara el corazón de la señorita Hermione Granger, amiga de la familia desde hace años y que amablemente se prestó para ayudar en la recuperación del joven.-

-Pero yo… todo lo que hice… no es justo… ¡Yo no soy ningún héroe!-

Hermione se sentó en su regazo. Ahora sus ojos estaban exactamente a la misma altura que los de Ron. Le sujetó la cabeza suavemente entre sus manos y le miró fijamente.

-Ron… En esta espantosa guerra, todos hemos hecho cosas horribles… Todos: Tú, yo, Harry... ¿Pero sabes una cosa?...La guerra ya acabó. Ahora solo es un trozo del pasado… Debemos dejarla atrás, intentar olvidarla y pensar en el futuro… Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por tu familia… y por mi.-

-Hermione…- ¿Qué podía hacer?… Hermione tenía razón. La guerra era el pasado… Y lo más importante, ahora, eran ella, y Harry, y su familia. Después de todo lo que les había hecho pasar… No podía fallarles.

-Supongo que tienes razón… Como siempre. –Acercó su rostro y la besó suavemente en los labios. –De acuerdo, lo intentaré… pero solo por ti.-

-¡Genial!- Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente. Ron respondió a su abrazo. Tenía una mujer increíble que estaba loca por él. Y tenía toda una vida por delante… Sabía que no sería fácil… pero nadie ha dicho nunca que la vida fuese fácil…

--

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron. –Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal: Capítulo Dieciseis.

--

Lamento muchísimo el enorme retraso de este último capítulo. Mi vida ha sido un pequeño caos (en realidad, mas bien grande) y no tenia energía suficiente como para ponerme a escribir… Menos mal que la cosa parece que ya se ha estabilizado lo suficiente como para poder volver a mis pequeñas aficiones... je,je…

Aunque este es el fin del este fic. tengo pensado sacar un epilogo de un solo capitulo… ya estoy trabajando en ello, así que no debería tardar en poder terminarlo… eso espero... Creo que ha quedado todo más o menos explicado, pero si algo de la trama se ha quedado 'colgando' intentaré aclararlo en este epilogo.

Gracias a todos lo que han dejado sus opiniones/criticas/etc… ¡Muchisimas gracias!

Como siempre las reviews serán bien recibidas… siempre que todavía quede alguien ahí… después de tanto tiempo… cualquiera sabe… TT


End file.
